Sakura's Nightmare
by Zooie3vi1
Summary: Sakura's worst fears begin to come true when a mysterious woman is brought to Konoha hospital for treatment. Sakura is thrust into a series of frightening and mysterious events dealing with Naruto, Akatsuki, Sunagakure, and the Inuzuka clan.
1. Atropa Belladonna

Hey ya'll, this is my first fanfic. It is a Sakura-centric mystery. There's a secret behind the story, lets see if you can figure it out. insert evil chuckle here

* * *

Sakura's Nightmare 

Chapter 1-Atropa Belladonna

Sakura walked down the hospital corridor with her nose in a foot thick encyclopedia of medicinal ingredients. As a medical-nin, Sakura had to be fully versed on the identification and use of wild medical plants. In the field this information could be life saving but for now Sakura sighed. It was late and she was losing focus. She rubbed her eyes and began to reread the entry for Belladonna. As her fingers traced the words, Sakura read it aloud.

"Atropa Belladonna, or as it is more commonly know Deadly Nightshade can be very beneficial if it is used correctly. It is most commonly used as an anesthetic. Due to its poisonous nature however great care should be used when it is used in the treatment of ulcers." Sakura pulled a pen from behind her ear and underlined a few parts of the entry. She had a sinking suspicion that belladonna would be on this weeks test from Tsunade-sama.

Sakura had been studying with the Hokage for almost a year now, but to the young Kunoichi, it seemed like much longer. Everyday Sakura would spend countless hours by herself, memorizing medical facts, looking at anatomy diagrams, practicing her charka control and doing strength training. On top of that, Sakura spent any left over time observing and helping other medical ninja at Konoha's Hospital. Sakura couldn't complain though, Tsunada-sensei was the Hokage, to expect anymore of her time would be selfish. Sakura looked up from her book when she heard a loud buzzer go off down the hallway. A red light flashed above the emergency ward entrance. Sakura tucked her book under her arm, stashed her pen behind her ear and dashed over to see what was going on. As soon as she had poked her head inside the door, a nurse called to her to give them a hand.

"Observe Nashiku-san and assist him if needed" the nurse told Sakura as she connected monitors to the patient's chest. Nashiku was a doctor Sakura often observed, he was a young doctor who specialized in muscle damage. Sakura grabbed a pair of gloves and watched as Nashiku began to examine the wound on the patient's leg. A large gash ran from the inner part of the knee, across the calf and down towards the ankle. The sides of the wound where ragged and pieces of skin and muscle seemed to be missing. Instantly Sakura recognized the signs of an animal bite and judging from its size and shape it had probably been caused by a member of the canine family.

Sakura suddenly shook herself; it didn't matter how or why the patient had been injured, her only concern should be to render aide as efficiently as possible. Tsunada-sensei had often told Sakura that it was not important how much knowledge she possessed but how she made use of it. Sakura tried not to let her mind become distracted as she watched Nashiku begin to stitch the muscles together with his charka. First one layer, then another, Nashiku slowly wove the damaged flesh back together.

At last he took a deep breath as he pressed the paper thin skin close over the wound.

"I did the best with what was here. Hopefully when it heals the scare tissue it won't hinder movement." As Nashiku spoke, Sakura could hear his exhaustion.

"That was amazing Nashiku-san." Sakura examined the closure carefully.

"Please continue observing if you'd like. I need to rest a bit." Nashiku said before he left the emergency ward.

Sakura continued observing until the patient had been stabilized and was ready to be transported to the intensive care ward. Sakura walked back towards the entrance but paused when she reached the head of the table. She looked down at the patient's face for the first time and saw that the lined and wrinkled face of the old woman was smeared in blood. Her skin was tan and it would have looked like leather if not for the paleness. Sakura thought of a quick prayer and said quietly, "I hope you are better soon, Obasan"

At Sakura's words, the old woman's eyes flashed open; she reached out and grabbed Sakura tightly by the wrist. The old woman's mouth moved hurriedly but no sound escaped her lips. Sakura cried out in pain as the pressure on her wrist increased. Without warning, the old woman flung Sakura away from her. Sakura lost her balance and fell over backwards into one of the instrument tables, sending clamps and bloody gauze flying. As Sakura's head hit the ground, everything faded to black for a moment. Sakura heard a surprised yell from one of the nurses and felt a pair of hands pull her into a sitting position. She opened her eyes and found that the nurse that had called her into the room had come to her side. Sakura looked up and watched as another nurse jabbed a large syringe into the old woman's shoulder; puzzlement cross the old woman's face for a brief moment before she passed out.

"Are you alright?" The nurse next to Sakura asked. She tried to nod but the motion of her head sent a wave of pain through it. "Here let me help" The nurse placed her hands over Sakura's head. A warm feeling spread out from her fingertips, erasing the tendrils of pain.

"Arigato" Sakura said.

"You shouldn't have wasted your breath on her, Sakura-chan," the nurse standing near the old woman said solemnly. "This woman's appearance is deceiving. This morning she snuck into the village and attacked the Inuzuka Clan. Although she's lucky to be alive, she might not agree once she recovers and is fit for interrogation."

"Attacked the Inuzuka clan?" Sakura asked surprised as she was helped to her feet. "Was anyone injured?"

"Just one Genin and a nin-dog, who have been hospitalized with poisoning," The nurse sighed, "It's actually quite fortunate that the poison was discovered before it affected more people."

"Excuse me please." Sakura was able to blurt out before she ran out of the room. Sakura knew whom the nurse was speaking of; the only current Genin of the Inuzuka Clan was Inuzuka Kiba. As quickly as her feet could carry her, Sakura ran through the hospital searching for him. After several wards, Sakura flung open a set of doors and a familiar flash of red caught her eyes.

"Kiba-kun?" Sakura gasped as she saw Kiba's smiling face looking up at her. He was laying in one of the hospital beds wearing a thin white gown and a large smile.

"I heard about the attack. I thought…weren't you poisoned?" Sakura asked. She had been envisioning Kiba in pain but he seemed normal, happy even.

"Hey, Sakura-chan" Kiba reached back and scratched his head. "What are you doing here? I thought you were doing training with the Hokage?"

"Tsunade-sama has me do most of my training here at the hospital so that I can be on hand for emergencies. Speaking of, what happened to you?"

"Well…um," Kiba's smile faded a little. "We were going to have this big party for my cousin; she became a Jonin last week. My mom had made tons of food; for the main course she made her famous roasted deer, it came out all juicy and the smell was so wonderful… um Anyways I was hungry before the party so I snuck a bit of meat for Akamaru and me to snack on. I was sitting in front of my house eating with Akamaru when Shino and Hinata came over for the party. We talked for a few minutes, then I offered a piece of the meat to Shino, he took it and was about to put it in his mouth when his bugs detected the poison. Shino alerted my Mom and they started searching our compound while Hinata brought Akamaru and me here. You know where they found that bitch?" Kiba's voice was a low growl. "She was at our well, trying to poison it." Kiba ran his fingers through his hair. "It was a good thing that I ate the meat first. If I had waited my whole family might have been poisoned." Kiba tried to smile weakly. "The doctors say it's a slow moving poison, so I have plenty of time to sit back and wait for them to come up with an antidote."

"What?!" Sakura said in disbelief. "Don't they have the sample of poison from the meat to create an antidote with?"

"No, it broke down before they could test it." Kiba's hands trembled as he spoke. "That bitch was watching us; she knew when we would eat tonight and made it so there would be no trace. She just walked in and we didn't have a clue, not even Kuromaru, my mother's dog, smelt the intruder." As Kiba finished talking Shino and Hinata walked into the room. Hinata was holding a small vase with a tall white flower in it.

"Good evening Sakura-san" Hinata gave Sakura a weak smile as she walked over and put the vase on Kiba's bedside table.

"Good evening, Sakura-san." Shino echoed. "We were told we would find you here."

"Why were you looking for me Shino-san?" Sakura asked.

"The three of us have been assigned a mission together. We have orders to investigate Kiba's poisoning. The Hokage suggested that we add you to our team. I have been assigned as leader so please gather your gear and meet us at the Inuzuka compound in a half-hour. We will start with a search the Inuzuka residence and compound for anything suspicious." As soon as Sakura nodded in understanding, Shino and Hinata turned their attention to Kiba. Knowing that they would want to be alone with their teammate Sakura turned and left the room quietly.

Other than a spare kunai that she always kept with her, Sakura had left all her gear in her apartment at the Hokage's tower. She ran quickly across the rooftops of Kohona in the approaching twilight. As she reached the landing, Sakura noticed that there was light coming from inside her apartment. Sakura leaned towards the door and listened for intruders.

"Her vitals are fluctuating rapidly" The voice Sakura hear through the door was young and sounded like it was coming from very far away.

"Move her immediately to the intensive care unit. The Genjutsu that was placed on her must be unstable. Also, I want you to summon Yuhi Kurenai; she should be out training with her team. She may be able to help us. Now get going." Sakura recognized this voice immediately. She reached out and opened the door without hesitation. As she entered her apartment, Sakura saw the Hokage standing next to the open balcony door, looking out over the village. She turned to greet Sakura.

"Good evening, Sakura" the Hokage said as she took a seat on Sakura's bed. "I was wondering if you would come. I sent Shino and Hinata to find you at the hospital but I wasn't sure if they would find you before you came home for the evening."

"Oh, yes. Shino asked me to gather my gear and meet them at the Inuzuka compound." Sakura's curiosity was getting the better of her. "Were you talking about that old woman just now?" She asked cautiously, knowing the Hokage did not like eavesdropping.

"What?" Tsunade looked puzzled.

"You know, the one that poisoned Kiba, I thought you weren't going to try to interrogate her until she had healed a bit?" Sakura tried to clarify.

"I see, however her interrogation does not concern you so please do as Shino asked and get ready. I will speak with you later." Tsunade stood up, walked past Sakura and strode out the door. Sakura opened her mouth as if to call the Hokage back but thought better of it. Instead, she quickly gathered her gear and headed out into the night.

As she jumped from roof to roof, Sakura thought about what had just happened. It was unusual for the Hokage to be secretive with her. As her apprentice, Sakura was sometimes at hand when the Hokage spoke about secrete or dangerous matters. Sakura's thoughts were disrupted however as she neared the Inuzuka compound. The smoke of many fires drifted though the air and as Sakura passed though it she saw a large cluster of small shabby houses. The light from the fires illuminated everything, from the well-worn dirt pathways that led into the forest to the upper branches of the trees that drooped over each home. Sakura came to a halt in the center of the cluster, where a large empty patch of dirt served as the meeting ground for the Inuzuka clan. Several members were having a heated discussion as Sakura dropped down from the trees.

"It happened on Inuzuka grounds. It is our duty and out duty alone to protect the clan." An older man nearly shouted.

"The Hokage has decided that a normal Shinobi team should investigate. She is sending Kiba's teammates and her own apprentice to help us. You should be grateful." Sakura recognized the young woman who spoke now as Kiba's sister. She had a fury in her eyes that made the older man shrink back. As the old man took his seat, Kiba's sister tuned and greeted Sakura.

"Good evening, Sakura-san. I was waiting for you when this man decided to shoot his mouth off and…" Kiba's sister took in a deep breath. "Anyways, where are Shino and Hinata? I was told they would be with you."

"Sorry. I must have arrived a little early. They stayed to speak with Kiba while I got ready. They should be arriving soon." No sooner had Sakura spoken than Shino and Hinata dropped down next to her. Shino stepped forward and nodded at Kiba's sister.

"Ah, onee-san, I was told to meet with you as soon as we arrived. The Hokage sends her regards and her thanks for dealing with the intruder so quickly. Now if you could please accompany us to your dwelling. We are to start the search from that location."

Hana gave a curt nod and called Haimaru Sankyodai to her side. Her three large nin-dogs lead the way as Shino, Hinata and Sakura followed close behind them through the trees. After a few minutes Hana spoke.

"Since my grandfather's time our family has lived near the edge of the compound. That's probably why we were targeted; all that lies between our home and the main wall are trees. The clan elders have started talking about putting up a fence or wall around our clan's land but my mother is strongly against it. She says it's important to be open to the rest of the village lest we slowly drift apart."

"How is your mother doing?" Hinata asked quietly. Sakura could hear the concern in her voice.

"Well, as our clan's leader she has been very busy. She had to stop a fight earlier when the village police came to help investigate. There's been bad blood between us for a long time. Anyways, she left to check on Kiba just before you arrived. Ah, here we are." Hana looked down and pointed. Sakura turned her head and saw that they had reached their destination. There were no lights coming from the small house and as they landed in front of it, Sakura could see a paper barrier across the door warning others not to enter.

"Onee-san, I know you have not been assigned to assist us but…" Shino was cut off in mid sentence.

"I'd be glad to help Shino-kun." She turned, tore off the barrier and walked inside. "Some medical-nins have already been by to take the food for testing, but other than that nothing has been touched." Hana said as she turned on the light in the kitchen. Sakura looked around and saw loads of dirty dishes stacked up on the large table but not a scrape of food could be seen.

"We will be dividing into pairs to conduct a complete search of the area. Hana will be with me, and Sakura you will be with Hinata. Your task will be to search for any physical evidence while Hana and I will try to track the intruder's movements. Sakura, the Hokage told me that you have been working on the Ashi Ga Tsuku no Jutsu. It helps to detect traces of charka left behind correct?" Sakura nodded to Shino. "Then maybe you should start where we found the intruder. Hinata please show Sakura the way to the well." With that, Shino turned and began to release his bugs into the air. Hinata took Sakura by the arm and led her out the back door.

"It's just a little ways down this path Sakura-san" Hinata mumbled as they started down a dark path between the trees.

"You seem to know where you're going Hinata-san, have you been out here often?" Sakura tried to make small talk to relive the tension she felt.

"Oh, um…yes, we train out here often. Our team specializes in tracking. Shino has his bugs, I have my sight, and Kiba…has Akamaru." Hinata sighed, and then she continued in a softer voice. "I think I know how you must feel now."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Your team…is um…broken up." Hinata was slowly getting quieter. "Sasuke is…gone, and Naruto…is away training. It's hard…to think that our team might be…broken too." Hinata was staring at her feet as a tear slid down her cheek. Sakura grabbed her shoulders and pulled Hinata into a hug.

"It won't be broken. Kiba will be back soon." Sakura could feel her eyes water. Even though she had said Kiba, in her heart Sakura had thought of Naruto. The only thing that kept her going each day was the knowledge that Naruto would come back and help Sakura heal their team. It was too easy to lose hope if you though you were alone. Sakura looked at Hinata and smiled. "It's up to us to help him get better, right?" Hinata looked up and Sakura could see a spark of hope in her eyes.

"You're right. Let's hurry." Hinata took Sakura's hand and they ran the rest of the way down the path. When they reached a clearing Sakura looked around and saw a small stone well set in the middle of a patch of long grass. Its lid was lying on the ground and all around the area were signs of a struggle.

"This is where Kiba's mother and Shino found the intruder. Other than a small vial in her hand, she had no other equipment. Um…I…think we should start here." Hinata stood still for a moment then Sakura saw the veins around her eyes pop out and her pale eyes shone brightly in the darkness. "I think I'll just check this area, and then when you're ready we can expand our search." Sakura nodded and sat down on the ground. She closed her eyes and sought out the strands of charka that crisscrossed the clearing. Right away, she had to push away Hinata soft purple waves of charka and her own tendrils of green. Under their strands of charka, Sakura could feel another thin wisp of energy. It was so faint; it faded in and out of Sakura's awareness. She focused on the charka and pushed everything else from her mind.

"Ashi Ga Tsuku no Jutsu" she said softly. When she opened her eyes again, Sakura could see a small blue thread of charka snaking its way into the underbrush.

"Hinata" Sakura called out. "I've found something." Sakura waited a moment but there was no reply. "Hinata!" She called a little louder. "She must have found something as well," Sakura thought. She wanted to go and find Hinata but Sakura knew that if she left she might not be able to find the blue thread again. She stood up and began to follow the strand into the forest.

Sakura walked slowly past trees and bushes as she traced the path of the blue thread of charka. Out of the five different types of Charka Sakura had seen before, the blue swirls of wind were the rarest, in fact Sakura had only seen it once before. When she had first begun her training in charka detection with the Hokage, Asuma had come to report and Sakura had seen his blue charka whipping around him. The blue thread was slowly widening as Sakura followed it deeper into the woods. From far behind her, Sakura heard a faint voice call out.

"Hinata?" Sakura called back. She turned around but all she could see in the surrounding darkness was endless rows of trees. Sakura turned back to follow the thread only to find that it had vanished.

"Damn it!" She cursed. Sakura sat down and tried to coax the lingering energy into a path she could follow, but every time she would feel the blue charka, it would slip out of her grasp. Sakura was concentrating hard when a new sound interrupted her. This time the voice was calling out from in front of Sakura, in the direction the thread had been going.

"Come back." The voice called to her, it was faint but Sakura could hear what it was saying now. She stood up and walked towards it. As she rounded a large tree Sakura saw that the thread of blue was back, thicker that before. What was going on? Sakura paused, something felt wrong. The voice and the thread were both coming from the same direction. What if there was another intruder out here, waiting for her in the darkness? Sakura took a step back, she wanted to go and find Hinata. Being alone in the dark like this was sending shivers down her spine.

Sakura shook herself; she was a ninja of Konoha, one that had inherited the Will of Fire. Hunting down an unknown intruder should not cause such fear to grow inside her. How could she ever find the strength to reunite her team if she could not do this? Sakura pulled a kunai from her pouch. Whatever was waiting for her, she would be ready.

"Come back" The voice floated on the breeze. Sakura ran as quietly as she could as she followed the thread. Suddenly she found herself at the edge of a large circle of trees. The thread continued on to the center then stopped above a small hole in the dirt. Sakura approached cautiously. As she neared the hole she spotted a small smudge of orange lying within it. She reached out her free hand and picked it up. It was a swath of orange fabric. Its ends were frayed and there appeared to be a bloodstain near one corner. Sakura began to examine it when the rustle of leaves startled her. Sakura twirled around, but she couldn't see anything. She raised her kunai in a defensive position. She could feel something out there.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Sakura was shocked, she dropped her kunai and it fell with a dull thud to the dirt. That voice…his voice echoed in her head as Sakura tried to turn, but she found that her body was frozen in place.

"Naruto?" She whispered into the darkness.

* * *

Ashi Ga Tsuku - To be traced or leave a clue. 

So, did you think you know what's happening? Kukukuku


	2. Ghosts of the Past

I forgot to say it last time so…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but that's ok 'cause I wouldn't want all that money and fame and…sigh

Chapter 2

Ghosts of the past.

"Sakura" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Sakura was shocked, she dropped her kunai and it fell with a dull thud to the dirt. That voice…his voice echoed in her head as Sakura tried to turn, but she found that her body was frozen in place.

"Naruto?" She whispered into the darkness.

The rustle of leaves in the wind was her only answer. The whole world seemed to stand still as Sakura strained to hear anything. Sakura's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she felt a hand grip her shoulder. Sakura wrenched free and flung herself forward. As she twisted around Hinata's shocked face meet her eyes.

"Sakura-san…are…you alright?" Hinata looked worried as she helped Sakura to her feet.

"Did you…were you just…calling my name?" Sakura was looking around wildly. Where was he?

"Um…no… Sakura-san I didn't hear anything." Hinata was looking around trying to see what Sakura was searching for.

"Where did he go?" Sakura said.

"There's no one near us Sakura-san." Sakura looked at Hinata in disbelief. "I…I would see it if someone was here, even if they were trying to hide." Hinata tried to place her hand on Sakura's shoulder but she jerked away.

"But look at this." Sakura opened her fist and showed the piece of orange cloth to Hinata.

"It's his, its Naruto's" Hinata stared at Sakura.

"I think…we should return to the house." Hinata said softly, but when Sakura didn't follow her right away she added, "If Naruto-kun was out here, Shino and Hana might be able to track him." Sakura shoved the fabric into her pouch and followed Hinata back towards Kiba's house. As soon as the house came into view, Sakura called out for Shino.

"Sakura-san, Please be quiet. If there is really someone near by, we should be cautious."

"If?" Sakura turned to Hinata "I heard…"

"You heard something" Hinata interrupted cautiously. "You said you thought it was me at first. What if it was just…?"

"Just what? My imagination?" Sakura was getting frustrated.

"What was just your imagination?" Hana asked as she and Shino came out from the forest behind them. Hana was looking at Sakura with concern but Shino's face was inscrutable as usual.

"It was not my imagination!" Sakura almost yelled.

"I didn't say it was, Sakura-san please calm down." Hinata face was getting red as she tried to calm Sakura down. "Shino-san, Sakura believes she heard a voice…"

"Naruto's voice!" Sakura interrupted. "I heard Naruto's voice, and then I found this." Sakura thrust the blood stained strip of cloth at Shino.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata is right. Take a breath and clam down." Hana said as Shino took the fabric and began to examine it. His bugs flowed out from beneath his jacket and covered the strip.

"Sakura-san, did you know that the ninja we apprehended earlier today was wearing a sash of similar color?" Shino said calmly after a few moments. "I say this because my bugs are detecting no scent on this. We know that the prisoner is able to hide her scent very effectively." Sakura was about to argue when Shino raised his hand. "However I am not dismissing what you said. Hinata and Hana please do a wide sweep of the surrounding area." With a quick nod, they set off back into the forest.

"Sakura-san, I need you to tell me what happened from the beginning," Shino asked kindly. Sakura started recounting everything and by the time she finished she felt a little calmer.

"Are you sure the chakra you saw was blue?" Shino asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Of course I'm sure." Sakura said. Just then, Hana and Hinata returned.

"Shino-kun, we didn't find anyone. We did a detailed search of the clearing where Hinata said she found Sakura and we found the hole where the fabric was. It looks like it was make by an explosive note, however the fabric must have dropped later because when Sakura showed it to you it showed no signs of fire damage." Shino considered this information of a moment before turning back towards Sakura.

"Ok it's getting late. I think we should stop for tonight and..."

"But..." Sakura tried to interrupt but a look from Shino caused her to pause.

"Sakura-san I don't know what really happen but we've done all we can for tonight." Shino turned to Hana. "Thank you for all your assistance, Onee-san. I would ask though, that you ask some of your clan to guard this area. Although we did not find anyone, that does not mean you are safe. When I report to the Hokage, shall I request some village guard be sent out to assist you?"

"That will not be necessary, but thank you Shino-kun. Anytime you need my help, please don't hesitate to ask." With that, Hana set off down the path towards the center of the Inuzuka compound.

"Hinata-san, Sakura and I will drop you off at home before we head to the Hokage's tower." He motioned for them to follow him as he headed back towards the village.

No one spoke as they jumped from tree to tree. Even when they dropped Hinata off at her home all that was exchanged was a quick goodnight. When Shino and Sakura reached the Hokage's Tower Shizune met them.

"Back already?" She asked. "We didn't expect you back till much later."

"It did not go as smoothly as anticipated." was Shino's only answer. Shizune nodded then she turned and led them towards the Hokage's office. Sakura opened her mouth to explain what had happen when she felt Shino's hand bush against hers. To anyone that didn't know the young man the gesture might have gone unnoticed but Sakura knew that Shino was always guarded about his movements. Sakura closed her mouth and turned her head slightly towards Shino, she didn't know why he was acting so oddly but there had to be a reason. As Sakura looked up, the smallest of headshakes warned her to be quiet. Sakura returned a slight nod and looked forward to watch Shizune's back as they walked down the hallway. What had made Shino unwilling to speak in front of her? Sakura trusted Shizune as much as she trusted Shino, but for the moment she would obey Shino because he was Sakura's direct superior. Shizune stopped in front of the large red doors of the Hokage's office and motioned for them to enter.

"Ah, Shino" Tsunade said as she swung her large chair around to face them. "…and Sakura." She added with just the slightest hint of surprise. She leaned forward, and placed her head on her hands. "I'm surprised to see you back so soon." There was a long pause before Tsunade pulled a form from a stack of folders. She wrote down a few words then lifted her head and looked at Sakura. "The team captain is the only one required to report on the mission, Sakura. You are dismissed for now, I know you are eager to return to your room and get some rest." Tsunade smiled. "After all, your rounds at the hospital start at 7:00 tomorrow." Sakura was about to open her mouth when Shino turned to her.

"Good-evening Sakura-san, Please remember to meet Hinata and I, tomorrow around 9:00. I know Kiba will enjoy your visit." Sakura knew it; they were both hiding something. Why did Shino want to meet with her and Hinata at the hospital? And why was Tsunade-sama sending her away, she had never treated Sakura like just some normal ninja before. If she made a fuss now however, they would both clam up. The Aburame clan was legendary for their self-control and Tsunade was almost as bad. She plastered a smile on her face and thanked Shino for reminding her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She waved and followed Shizune back out of the room. "Shizune do you know why Tsunade-sama changed my schedule?" She tried to ask casually as they walked down the hallway together. Shizune took a quick look back and sighed.

"Well, since you're her apprentice, it's really up to her to set your schedule as she pleases. But…" Shizune stopped for a moment and looked down at the pile of papers she was carrying. "No, I don't know why she did it. However you've seem a little stressed lately; maybe this will help you focus and clear your head a bit. " Sakura pondered this new development. If her rounds started so early, how were they going to be able to continue their search tomorrow? Sakura and Shizune walked together in silence until they reached Sakura's apartment.

"Don't worry so much Sakura-chan" Shizune tried to say in an upbeat tone. "I'm sure everything will work out. Tsunade-sama knows what she's doing." Shizune bid Sakura goodnight and walked off down the hallway. Sakura turned and entered her apartment, it had only been a few hours since she had last stepped over the threshold but it seemed like much longer. What had really happened out there? Was she really hearing things? A million questions whirled though her head as Sakura got ready for bed. But they were all forgotten as Sakura's head hit her pillow and she was lost in sleep.

That night all Sakura could dream about was Naruto's disembodied voice. Every time she thought she had found the voice, it would slip by her. Finally, the loud buzzing of Sakura's alarm clock released her from the torment. Sakura rolled over and threw the nearest object she could reach at the clock. Unfortunately, that happened to be one of her kunai. The clock gave one last garbled buzz before becoming silent. Sakura dressed quickly and made her way to the Hospital, if she wanted to meet Shino by 9:00 she had lots to do. There were bedpans to clean and medicine to hand out.

Finally, 9:00 came and Sakura was able to take a break and go to Kiba's room. When she arrived, Sakura found Hinata sitting with her eyes closed; she was stroking Kiba's hair absentmindedly as he slept. Kiba was lying on his side while Akamaru nestled beside him. Sakura closed the door behind her and walked quietly over to Hinata's side. Sakura's heart dropped as her eyes passed over Kiba's face; it had a slight greenish tinge and was very pale. Various wires and tubes crisscrossed each other on their way to Kiba and Akamaru. Sakura placed her hand gently on Hinata's shoulder to try to rouse her.

"Sakura-san!" Hinata whispered in surprise as she looked up. "Kiba-kun just fell asleep…they told me he was up all night sick." As she spoke, a light red blush crept over her cheeks. "Oh…and his sister brought Akamaru from her clinic this morning. They were both just so miserable being separated." Sakura tried to give Hinata a reassuring smile and returned her gaze to Kiba. The heart monitor connected to him created a steady beat that was making Sakura sleepy.

"Hinata-chan, where is Shino? I need to speak with him." It wasn't like she was trying to change the subject but the memories from last night were making it hard for Sakura to concentrating on much else.

"Huh? Shino-san? He went on that mission this morning…you know… to the Sand country? Didn't you get a message?" When Sakura continued to look puzzled Hinata tried to explain. "From what I heard, there's a Ninja in the Sand Country that specializes in dealing with exotic poisons. The Hokage wrote a letter to Kazekage-sama asking for his assistance. Shino volunteered to lead the messenger team and they set out this morning. Our mission has been reassigned while he's gone." Hinata paused as she tried to stifle a yawn. "Neji and his team will be helping Hana-san with the search this morning. Although it seems to me that the mission could be completed better if it was the other way around. Its not that Neji isn't good at tracking… it's just his team is better suited for long distance missions. " she was chattering away nervously but Sakura listened anyways. A soft moan from Kiba silenced Hinata. Kiba turned fretfully then sat up and leaned his head over the side of the bed. Sakura had seen that look a dozen times but before she could grab a bucket, Kiba was sick all over the floor.

"Oh, Kiba-kun." Hinata stood next to him and held the wires and tubes out of Kiba's way as he finished emptying his stomach. "I'll get you some water." Hinata scurried around trying to make Kiba comfortable.

"I'll go tell the nurses on duty." Sakura said blandly as she turned and made her way out the door. Nothing felt right. It wasn't just Kiba's sickness that had Sakura worried.

"Hello Sakura-chan" As soon as Sakura turned the corner near the nurses' station she was greeted warmly. "How can I help you today?"

"Room 307 needs a janitor, I was also a little curious as to the patients condition." Sakura knew that it was against the rules to for the nurses to release personal information but she hoped they would anyways, after all, almost every nurse in the hospital knew her.

"Well…honestly nobody knows anything. All the tests we give him come back negative. We don't even know why he's feeling nauseous. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you. The Hokage is expecting an expert from the sand country to be here in six days, we just have to hang in there till then." Sakura nodded and turned back towards Kiba's room. Had everyone known what was going on but her?

Sakura reached 307 and was about to pull back the door when it was opened from inside. Standing in the doorway was Kakashi looking as laidback, as usual.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi and gave him a hug. "I haven't seen you in almost a month."

"Ah," Kakashi looked slightly surprised at his student. "Sakura, I thought I'd find you here."

"Did you come to visit Kiba?" Sakura's bad mood had disappeared in a flash as soon as she saw her teacher. It seemed like Kakashi always had that effect on her.

"Um…well no actually. I did go in to say hello but he's asleep." Kakashi looked over his shoulder behind him and motioned for Sakura to follow him. He closed the door and lead Sakura to the next empty room. "I came here to talk to you. I don't know how much you might have heard…well, for the past week rumors have been reaching my ears that something odd is happening in the village. Usually I'd ignore such things. Rumors are just that really, but then this morning I received a letter from Jiraiya..."

"Oh really, How's Naruto's training going?" As she spoke Sakura's voice was unnaturally high. She could feel a sick feeling creeping into her stomach.

"He's…missing. Jiraiya said that they had a…" Kakashi searched for the right word, "argument and he hasn't been able to find him since. You know how stubborn Naruto can be if he thinks he's right. I'm going to leave later today and help Jiraiya find him." Kakashi saw the stricken look on Sakura's face and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'd like to tell you not to worry but like I said the rumors around the village make me think that Naruto's disappearance is connected somehow to Kiba's poisoning. Added to that, we've received two troubling reports. Two members of Akatsuki have been spotted near the Grass and Fire boarder and there was an attack on our allies in Suna by an unknown force. Suna has requested our aid and several teams are preparing to leave today." Kakashi looked into Sakura's eyes and tried to give her an encouraging smile. "I'm going to have my hands full trying to locate Naruto, Sakura, I need you to keep your ears and eyes open and let me know anything strange that's going on here at home."

"Kakashi-sensei, have you heard about the mission I was on last night?" Kakashi shook his head. Sakura quickly ran through what happen and how Shino and Tsunade had reached strangely.

"Are you sure the charka was blue?" Kakashi asked eagerly.

"Shino asked me that as well. Yes, I'm sure it was blue." Sakura was tired of only answering questions.

"Shino…I wonder…" Kakashi scratched his chin through his mask.

"Wonder what?" Sakura demanded.

"Well, Shino is a smart kid but he seems too well informed. I wonder where he is getting his information." Kakashi said quizzically.

"What Information? Damn it, Kakashi-sensei, please, tell me what the heck is going on." Sakura's loud voice pulled Kakashi out of his thoughtful daze.

"What's going on?" Kakashi looked at Sakura in surprise. "Naruto's in trouble, that's what is going on." Kakashi walked to the door and pulled it open. "I have to leave right away. Please do as I asked and try to find out as much as you can about what happened to Kiba." Kakashi suddenly turned back and handed Sakura a key. "Here, It's a key to my apartment…you remember where it is right?" Sakura nodded "Out on my balcony is a cage with two homing pigeons. I've trained them to follow my charka. That will be the quickest and safest way to contact me. Anything no matter how trivial you think it might be, I want you to let me know. I'm counting on you Sakura." Before Sakura could say anything Kakashi was out the door and off down the hallway.

When Sakura finally returned to Kiba's room, she found it in an uproar. Two nurses, Hana and Hinata were crowded around the bed, while Kiba was sitting up with his back turned to the door.

"Nee-san, you have to do something." Kiba's horse voice broke with emotion as he spoke. "He won't wake up!" Sakura walked over to the end of the bed and watched as Hana bent over the small curled up ball that was Akamaru. She pulled out her stethoscope and began to examine him.

"Kiba-kun you need to calm down." The heart monitor next to Kiba's bed was emitting high-pitched tones that warned that Kiba's heart rate was dangerously high. One of the nurses was trying to get Kiba to lie down while the other one was taking his vitals. Kiba ignored them and continued to stroke Akamaru's head.

"You have to help him!" Kiba pleaded as he began to cry.

"Shh, Kiba," Hana said a little harshly. "I can't hear if you're making so much noise." Kiba stifled his sobs. After a few minutes, Hana stood up and tucked her stethoscope into her bag. "Don't worry, he's alive but I believe he's gone into a coma." Hana let the news sink in a moment before she continued. "Kiba, I need to take him back to my clinic. I can monitor him better there." Kiba's eyes were red and every now and then, a soft sob slipped past his lips.

"Okay" he finally said, "just…just let me hold him… one more time." Kiba scooped up his friend and held him close to his chest. Akamaru's head lay limply on Kiba's arm as he began to cry again. Hana waited patiently but finally she had to pull Akamaru out of Kiba's embrace. "I'll take good care of him Kiba, I promise." Hana tucked Akamaru into the small carrier she had brought with her and walked towards the door.

"Hana…" Kiba said between sobs, "do your best." Hana nodded and she was gone.

"Kiba-kun, you need to rest now," Hinata's small voice seemed strange after all the noise. She held his shoulder and helped him lie back down. Kiba reached up and took Hinata's hand.

"I…can't lose him…he has to get better." Kiba's voice faltered as a wave of exhaustion hit him. Hinata began to stroke Kiba's hair again as she reassured him. As soon as Kiba drifted off to sleep, Hinata sat down next to his bed.

"Sakura-chan?" One of the nurses beckoned for Sakura to follow her. Once they were outside, she turned to Sakura. Her face was grave as she spoke. "Now that his dog has gone into a coma it's only a matter of time until Kiba follows. He is much larger than that poor pup so the poison has a slower effect on him but…it will happen. His heart has slowly been growing weaker so it's important that we keep him calm. I'd like to set up a twenty-four hour watch on Kiba. He seems to be more at ease around you and Hinata so I wanted to know if you would assist me?"

"Of course, we'll do whatever we can." Sakura said fervently.

"Thank you that will free up my nurses. Can you speak to Hinata about this; I have to get back to my rounds." Sakura nodded and turned back into Kiba's room. Hinata was watching Kiba sleep but when Sakura came in, she jumped up.

"What did they tell you?" Hinata calm demeanor had completely melted away. Sakura could feel how panicked she was.

"Well, they just want us to keep an eye on him. The head nurse wants to set up a round the clock watch and I said we would help." Hinata sighed, sat back down, and put her head in her hands.

Hinata began to weep silently as she watched the IV's steady drip. "It will…happen to him too…won't it?" Hinata asked as her eyes turned red.

"It's… a possibility." Sakura couldn't bring herself to tell her the truth. She placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata-chan, look at me. Shino went to get that expert, I know once they're back everything will be alright." Hinata gave her a weak smile.

"I have to go back on duty soon. How about you take the first shift and I'll come back after my rounds are done to relive you." Hinata nodded. Sakura walked over and turned the heart monitor towards Hinata's chair. "If this number turns from green to yellow just go and get one of the nurses. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sakura gave Hinata one last reassuring smile before she headed out the door.

Sakura made her way towards the bathrooms. The room was empty. She walked up to the counter and looked at her reflection in the mirror. A splash of cold water brought Sakura back to reality. So many things had happen the past two days that Sakura felt lost. Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, there were so many people that needed her help. Sakura turned away from the mirror and walked slowly back to her floor. The next few hours passed slowly, in the rest of the village it had been a quiet week, there were few patients.

"Hinata how's Kiba?" She asked as she entered Kiba's room.

"He's mostly been sleeping since you left. He was able to eat a bit but it didn't stay down." Hinata stood up and looked up at the heart monitor. "I…I want to stay here…with him." Sakura shook her head.

"I thought you might say that so I sent for Neji to take you home. You need rest too Hinata. Don't you trust me to watch him?" Hinata look shocked.

"Of course I do…I just don't want…him to leave me." Sakura had known for a while that Kiba and Hinata had been growing close but hearing the pain in Hinata's voice brought back memories of her own feelings for Sasuke.

"Hinata, you have to take care of yourself too. Would Kiba want you to worry yourself sick at his side?"

"I wouldn't want that at all" Kiba's horse voice answered Sakura. Hinata whirled around and saw that Kiba sitting up in bed. She reached out to him and they clasped hands tightly. "And I don't want you to cry over me either. I can't stand seeing you cry." Kiba leaned forward and gave Hinata a light kiss on the cheek. "Go home with your cousin and when you come back to see me tomorrow, let it be with a smile on your face. Okay?" Hinata sputtered as she tried desperately to keep from crying.

"Okay." Hinata held her breath for a moment then gave Kiba a deep kiss. Kiba closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hinata. Sakura was about to turn away to give them a moment of privacy when she noticed the heart rate monitor was quickly rising. Sakura cleared her throat in an attempt to get the two to part but they completely ignored her.

"Kiba, Hinata, I don't mean to be rude but you need to stop for now." Sakura tapped Hinata's shoulder. Kiba let go of Hinata and fell back weakly onto his pillows. Sakura was relieved to see the monitor reverting to its original position.

"Let's wait for your cousin outside Hinata." Sakura steered Hinata out the door and closed it behind her.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san. I just couldn't leave without…letting him know how I feel." Sakura nodded. She knew what that was like. "You know, I use to like Naruto." When he left I told myself I could wait for him but…later I realized …what I felt for him wasn't really love. I'll always care about him, but to me he was someone to admire and try to be like. I never felt completely comfortable around him like I do with Kiba. I try and do my best each day, but if I stumble or fail, Kiba is always there, by my side." As she finished talking, Neji came around the corner of the hallway.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked without saying hello.

"Ready? …no, but I'll go anyway." Hinata took one last look at Kiba's door. "Sakura-san, do your best." Neji put his arm around Hinata's shoulder and helped her down the Hallway. Sakura turned back into Kiba's room.

"Is she okay?" Kiba asked as she entered.

"Are you?" Sakura retorted.

"I…I love her Sakura, I don't want to leave her but…I'm afraid I will. If Akamaru…"

"Kiba, you've heard where Shino went right? They'll be back soon and you'll be back to your old self in no time." Sakura tried to comfort Kiba.

"Sakura, I'm not a child anymore. I know my chances are slim. If I…If I…"

"Kiba" Sakura tried to quiet him but Kiba just plowed on.

"If I go into a coma will you look after Hinata for me?" Kiba's voice broke as he spoke.

"I promise I'll do everything I can, but until then you need to get some sleep." Sakura pulled the sheet over Kiba and sat down next to him. Kiba sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura" Kiba whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

Sakura held back her tears and waited for Kiba's breathing to become deep and regular before she allowed herself to cry. Sasuke had said "thank you" too, before he left. Sakura still couldn't understand it, how could he thank her and still leave her behind. Even more than a year after Sasuke had left, she still thought about him everyday. The reason she was training with Tsunade, the reason Naruto had left the village was all because he had left them behind. Sakura sighed and tried to push the memories from her mind. She stood up and busied herself by cleaning up the room. The time slipped away as Sakura watched Kiba sleep.

The next two days passed without much to speak of. There had been one narrow escape when Hinata had been watching Kiba that morning. By the time Sakura had heard about it and come to help, Hinata was nearly hysterical. Sakura had been able to calm Hinata down after an hour or so. Sakura had sent her home with Neji again with the instructions that she get some sleep and not come back till the next morning.

Sakura looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already midnight; she had been at the hospital for almost twenty hours. Sakura was thankful that one of the nurses would be in soon to relive her. Sakura sat down in the chair next to Kiba's bed and watched as the second hand ticked slowly around the clock. Each second seemed to take longer than the last.

Sakura didn't know quite when it happened but she found herself in a dream that she had had many times before. She was standing on the road out of the village, in front of her a younger Sakura waited for Sasuke to come. She watched as her younger self tried in vain to stop him. It was even more painful to watch, at least her younger self had hope but the older her knew how it would end. As Sasuke hit young Sakura from behind, the whole world seemed to melt away as the dream faded.

Sakura kept her eyes shut but the steady beep of a monitor told her that she was still sitting next to Kiba. As she sat there, she could feel someone else draw near. She began to hear a muffled conversation taking place on the other side of the door beside her. The voices rose and fell as Sakura strained to hear.

"If I didn't know the Kazekage better I would say he was too rash, sending her here alone." Sakura recognized the voice of the Hokage.

"The situation was dangerous; the Kazekage believed this was the quickest way. He sends his apologies for what happened earlier." This new voice was one Sakura had never heard before. "We are investigating what happened and should have a report for you soon. Speaking of which how is the Genin doing?"

"Not as well as hoped. The treatment we tried earlier did not seem to help. In fact, we were dangerously close to loosing her…" Sakura jerked as suddenly the monitor next to her began blaring loud shrill beeps.

Sakura's eyes flashed open as she dropped out of her chair and onto the floor. Kiba's monitor was beeping shrilly. Sakura picked herself up and ran to get a nurse. She cursed herself as she ran, how could she have been so inattentive when everyone was depending on her. Several nurses and a doctor raced down the hall when they saw Sakura running towards them. They swept past her and headed for Kiba's room. When Sakura entered behind them, Kiba was surrounded. Sakura held her breath and waited for news.

"Sakura" the doctor addressed her in a serious tone. "Please notify the Hokage that the patient, Inuzuka Kiba, has fallen into a coma.


	3. Fangs and Blood

Fangs and Blood

Chapter 3

(Warning Character Death)…I bet you can't guess who.

"Sakura" the doctor addressed her in a serious tone. "Please notify the Hokage that the patient Inuzuka Kiba has fallen into a coma." The news hit Sakura like a ton of bricks and for a moment, she even forgot to breathe.

"Sakura-chan," one of the nurses tried to get Sakura attention. "You're the only one we can send right now. Please hurry."

Sakura snapped out of her daze and as tears filled her eyes, Sakura fled from the room. Somehow, through the glistening haze, Sakura was able to make her way downstairs. Every now and then, various hospital staff called out to Sakura, but she ignored them. When Sakura reached the entrance, she busted out of the doors and slammed head long into someone standing on the other side.

"What the…Sakura-chan?" Kurenai picked herself up and reached out her hand to help Sakura up.

"…Kurenai-sensei." Sakura brushed herself off and tried to wipe her tears away.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Kurenai asked when she saw how upset Sakura was.

"Kiba-kun…he's gone into a coma and I have to report to Tsunade-sama right away."

"What?!" Kurenai looked pale in the dim light of the street lamp. "I just got back from a mission and they said something had happen but…I have to go…" without another word, she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura looked up at the windows of Konoha Hospital and found the one to Kiba's room. How would Kurenai-sensei react once she saw Kiba? Sakura heart sank. How would Hinata take the news? Reluctantly Sakura turned and continued on her way to the Hokage's tower.

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura yelled as she pushed the large wooden doors of the Hokage's office open. She wasn't surprised to see the old woman slumped over a large pile of paperwork. At the disturbance, Shizune jumped up from her chair and poked the Hokage in the side to rouse her. Tsunade snapped to attention and as she turned towards Sakura, the young kunoichi saw a few inky brush strokes across her cheek.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but no sound could escape her lips. She wanted to run up to her teacher, wrap her arms around her and cry until the pain went away. But she was a ninja; if she couldn't control her emotions in difficult times she wouldn't get far. Sakura closed her eyes and summoned the courage to speak, but before she could open them, again she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her and pull her into a tight embrace. Her eyes flashed open to see Tsunade hugging her fiercely.

"It's ok; I know what must have happened." She turned Sakura so that they were facing each other. "Inuzuka Kiba fell into a coma right?" all Sakura could do was nod, her throat still felt tight. Tsunade held Sakura close for a moment longer before pulling away grudgingly. "Shizune, I will be leaving for the hospital in just a moment, please inform the guards." Tsunade gathered her things and began to follow Shizune to the doors, Sakura tried to follow them but Tsunade held up her hand. "I'm sorry to say this but you look terrible, since you are no longer needed at the hospital I want you to go home and rest." Sakura was about to protest when the Hokage spoke. "This is an order Sakura. Shizune please escort Sakura to her apartment. After that you can go home as well." Shizune gave Tsunade an odd look before she nodded. When the Hokage had left, Shizune turned to Sakura and motioned for her to follow.

Sakura sighed as they turned a corner. She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. Sakura felt Shizune lean over and give her an awkward hug.

"Sakura, It's alright you did the best you could. We have to leave the rest up to others."

"You mean Tsunade-sama and that Sand-nin?" Sakura felt useless. She wondered if she had been paying attention, would the outcome have been any different.

"Well…yes. Each of us can only do so much." Shizune tried to comfort Sakura.

"I wish…" Sakura just couldn't keep up her tough act any longer. "I wish …they would all come back. Kakashi, Naruto …Sasuke…I wish they hadn't left me here alone." Shizune unlocked the door for Sakura and led her inside.

"You're not alone. I'm here, and Tsunade-sama, and all your other friends…"

Sakura collapsed on to the couch and began to weep. She couldn't stop herself. Whenever she thought about Kiba, her mind would turn to Hinata then to Sasuke and Naruto. She felt the cushions sink as Shizune sat next to her.

"I know we haven't known each other very long Sakura but…I think of you as a little sister. And I want you to know that Tsunade-sama and I are very proud of how far you've come with your training. I can see you surpassing me easily… and with enough time maybe even Tsunade-sama herself. You pour your whole heart into each and every task. Believe me then when I say there is nothing more you could have done to help your friend. You did your best and that has to be enough." Shizune stood up and walked into the small kitchenette.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat Sakura?" Sakura hadn't realized till that moment how hungry she was; her stomach growled in agreement.

"Yes please, there's some instant soup in the cupboard next to the sink" Sakura sat up and dried her face with the back of her hand. _You did your best and that has to be enough. _The words echoed in Sakura's ears. If she believed that she had tried her best, then she had to accept the results. Shizune returned and handed Sakura a large bowl of Ramen.

"I didn't use to keep ramen at my house…it just helps me feel...feel like he's still around. Thinking of him helps me be stronger." Sakura smiled weakly as she dug in. For a while neither of them spoke, both were deep in thought.

"Sakura" Shizune finally broke the silence. "Have you been in contact with Kakashi-san since he left?" Sakura looked up from her ramen.

"I sent him an update on Kiba-kun yesterday, but it probably hasn't reached him yet." Sakura slurped her noodles as Shizune paced the room.

"How did you send the message? And how do you know whether he received it or not?" Shizune had stopped pacing and was now staring at Sakura.

"Why is that important Shizune-san? Doesn't the Hokage have more efficient ways of contacting ninja in the field than a pair of Charka Homing pigeons?"

"Charka Homing Pigeons?" Shizune said in surprise. "To answer your question, yes we have faster methods but they have failed. Kakashi has not given any indication that he has received our messages." Shizune resumed her pacing. "Where did you get a pair of Charka homing pigeons? They're very rare."

"They belong to Kakashi-sensei. Usually Iruka-sensei takes care of them while he's gone, but he told me to use them before he left." Sakura yawned loudly as she spoke.

"So…he knew we would have trouble contacting him. What did he hear I wonder?" Shizune was speaking to herself now as she looked out the window.

"Um…Shizune-san he told me before he left that he had been hearing rumors that somehow connected Kiba's poisoning with Naruto…and that Naruto was in danger." As Sakura looked at Shizune she could see the woman arguing with herself.

"I don't know what Kakashi-san knew but its not just Kiba and Naruto that are involved…" Shizune seemed to have reached a decision. She sat down next to Sakura and spoke in a hushed tone "A few days ago I was sent by Tsunade-sama to find a particularly ancient tome in the Hokage's library. When I got there, I saw that I had smudged the title of the tome so I returned to ask for another copy. I was on my way to her office when I heard Tsunade-sama's voice coming from one of the empty rooms on the top floor. I was about to enter when I heard something strange. Tsunade-sama was ordering one of her guards to follow your movements here at the tower and at the hospital. Stranger still was her order that if you were not at either location he was to halt his observations." Sakura was stunned to say the least. Her ramen sat cold and forgotten on the coffee table.

"It just didn't feel right to me. See if the guard was set up to protect you then he would follow you everywhere…also every order the Hokage gives must be written down. Even if it's a top secret mission there has to be a record of it. I file these reports into the appropriate places but I never saw a copy of that order. I don't know what's going on but Tsunade-sama has been acting…" A loud knock on the door to the apartment cut Shizune off. She walked quickly to the door and flung it open.

"Shizune-san" One of the Hokage's guards stood before her on the landing. "Hokage-sama has received a message from the team that went to Suna three days ago. The Hokage requires your presence immediately." When Shizune nodded, the guard disappeared in a blazing flash. Shizune walked over to Sakura and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura please be careful." Shizune turned and walked towards the door. Swiftly Sakura jumped to her feet and ran to Shizune's side.

"Wait a moment; I want to go with you. I can help…"

"No." Shizune said forcefully. "You still have orders to get some rest. Also I need you to stay here. Sakura, please do me a favor and send Kakashi-san another message right away. I think …I think he needs to know what's going on here." Shizune turned and opened the door. She turned back to Sakura and added in a stained voice. "I hope it reaches him in time." With that, Shizune strode out the door and disappeared.

Sakura rushed over to her desk and grabbed a scroll and a pen. Quickly she wrote down everything that had happened since her last letter. Once she had finished Sakura rolled it up and sealed it.

Sakura flung open her balcony door and jumped out into the night. Her muscles cried out with exhaustion but with the help of her training she pushed herself forward. Kakashi's apartment wasn't far from the Hokage's tower. When Sakura reached it, she pulled out the key and let herself in.

It was dark inside the small two-room flat. Sakura's hand groped across the wall until it found the light switch. As the light came on Sakura noticed two things; first, that far-half of the room was a complete disaster and second that there was somebody sleeping on the couch on the far side of the room. Knowing Kakashi wouldn't have returned without letting her know Sakura pulled out her kunai and crept towards the lump. She was a few feet away when she recognized who it was.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura said loudly.

"What the…" Iruka said as he jerked upright and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh, hello Sakura-chan."

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she put her kunai back into its sheath.

"Um…I take care of Kakashi's birds and plants while he's away." He said after yawning.

"I know that. I mean, why are you here at this hour?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I came over this afternoon and couldn't stand the mess anymore. Kakashi's been a little distracted lately so I though I'd tidy up a bit. I lay down to rest a moment and here I am." Iruka yawned again. "I'd ask what you're doing here but since you have a key I bet I can guess. You're sending him a letter?" Sakura nodded.

"Balthier is out on the balcony," Iruka said as he pointed out the window.

"What?" Sakura said slightly confused.

"The one outside is Balthier and the one you sent yesterday was Fran." Iruka said with a smile. "I gave them to Kakashi last year for his birthday. He says they've been really useful." Iruka looked around the small apartment.

"But it's pretty late to be sending a letter…or maybe you would say early?" For the first time Iruka looked at Sakura's face. He jumped up off the couch.

"What's happened?" All the grogginess was gone from his voice.

Sakura was startled and took a step back. "He's…Kiba's in a coma and Shizune said…Shizune said I should tell Kakashi." Sakura pulled out the scroll from her pouch.

"I'll get him…" Iruka opened the window and extracted Balthier from his perch. Iruka held him firmly as Sakura tied the message to his leg. Iruka turned and released the bird into the still night's air. "Don't worry Sakura-chan." Iruka said as Balthier flew out of sight. "Kakashi will get your message." Sakura slumped back into the couch with a yawn.

"Why don't you come next door with me and I can make you some tea. We could talk if you'd like?" Iruka asked as he watched Sakura's face fall into a frown.

"I would love to but the Hokage ordered me to get some sleep…" another yawn interrupted her, "I really should be going back."

Iruka nodded and followed Sakura to the door. "Would you like me to walk you home at least?" Sakura shook her head.

"No thank you, really I'm…fine. Thank you for the offer." Sakura turned away from her former sensei and walked back through the village towards home.

Sakura didn't bother to turn on the lights when she got back. She slipped into her nightclothes and stumbled into bed. Even though her body screamed out for sleep Sakura couldn't quiet her mind. She worried about Kiba's chances now that something might have happen to Shino's team. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were about Naruto and what he would be doing if he was here.

Nightmares plagued Sakura as she slept. After a particularly frightening one faded away, Sakura watched as a hospital room came into view. In the bed under the window, someone lay crying quietly. Sakura took a step forward, expecting to see Kiba; Sakura was surprised when she saw Naruto lying in the bed instead.

"Why are you crying Naruto?" She asked. Her voice sounded faint in the dark room.

"I wasn't there when you needed me…I failed you…"Naruto wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"It's ok Naruto," Sakura said, trying to calm the young man. "I'll get stronger too and next time we'll do it together." She placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto jerked slightly and looked up with a shocked expression on his face. Before Sakura could find out what was wrong the dream faded away.

Sakura awoke with a smile on her lips. Even though Naruto was hundreds of miles away, just his memory pushed Sakura to do better. He had left the Village so that one day he could fulfill his promise to her. The sun peeked between the bedroom curtains as Sakura jumped out of bed and got dressed. She rushed through her morning routine; she wanted to get back to the hospital as soon as possible. Sakura was half-way through stuffing a piece of toast into her mouth when she heard a knock at the door. She looked out the peephole and saw a certain blond Kunoichi standing impatiently outside her apartment. Sakura pulled back the door and tried to plaster a smile on her face.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Ino said loudly

"'Morning Ino" Sakura said flatly, she didn't have time for their usual playful banter.

"I'm glad to see you've dressed, that makes it easier." Sakura glanced at Ino questioningly.

"Shika, Choji, and I have gate duty today and the Hokage told me you're with us today."

"What…No...I can't. I have rounds today and I have to go see Kiba…" Ino held up a hand to silence her friend.

"She said you'd say that." Ino said with a sad sort of smile. "She also said to tell you that "A" this is an order and "B" there's nothing you can do for him right now. You need to relax before you give yourself a stroke…" Ino waited, but when Sakura didn't speak she added, "Come with us and we can all go see him together after our shift is over" Sakura nodded slowly and turned back to gather her things.

"All right, lets go" She locked her apartment door and followed Ino.

"Shika and Choji told me to meet up with them at Asuma-sensei's place." Ino said as she walked slowly down the stairs. "They've been training more than usual lately." Sakura nodded politely but said nothing, her mind still focused on last night. She looked back over her shoulder. Ever since Shizune had told her about Tsunade's orders, she had felt like she was being watched. It took them ten minutes to reach Asuma's home on the south side of the village.

"Hey Ino, Sakura-san" Choji called to them from the side of the small house. They turned and watched as Choji and Shikamaru walked towards them covered in sweat.

"You guys were supposed to be ready to go by the time we got back," Ino said crossly. Shikamaru gave her an annoyed look and sighed.

"How troublesome…you're early." He complained.

"It's not my fault…just go clean up already" Ino tried to suppress a smirk as Shikamaru and Choji walked slowly into the house. "I'll make us a cup of tea while we wait for them." She led Sakura through the front door and into the kitchen. Sakura sat down at the small table and looked around while Ino was busy.

"Where's Asuma-sensei?" She asked as Ino handed her a cup and sat down next to her.

"He went on an extended mission two weeks ago. We train and hang out here all the time, so when Asuma-sensei leaves he just lends us his keys." Ino took a sip of her tea and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Although his going to be grumpy when he gets back…"

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Well, when he first got the order for this mission he was really happy. He said it was because he would be getting a chance to get away from us for a whole month but we know it's really because Kurenai-sensei was also assigned to the mission. But…" Ino looked down into her tea. "She was recalled from the field yesterday because of Kiba-kun's poisoning. Asuma-sensei will understand of course but…" A loud banging coming from down the hallway cut off Ino.

"Shika?!" Choji's loud voice yelped as Sakura heard a crash of something breaking coming from down the hallway. She began to stand up when Ino put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just ignore them…they've been…arguing a lot lately." A few moments later Choji walked out into the kitchen with a towel covering his hair, muttering darkly.

"Do you know if there's any instant ramen left?" Choji asked as he rummaged through the cupboards.

"Shika ate the last one yesterday." Ino said flatly. "There are some leftovers from what I made last night in the fridge." Choji took the covered plate from the fridge and walked out into the sitting room.

"I swear if they don't stop soon, I'm going to have to kill one of them." Ino sighed. She stood up and began to walk back and forth across the kitchen. Ten minutes later Shikamaru walked out from the hallway. He had on the same dark expression as Choji.

"Let's go," he said simply.

"Wait, you need to eat breakfast." Ino said as she pulled a second plate from the fridge.

"What are you, my mother? …I'm not hungry." Shikamaru picked up his gear and headed out the front door.

"See what I mean?" Ino asked as she followed him outside. Soon everyone was heading down the path that would lead them to Konoha's main gate, where they would receive their assigned guard positions.

"Shinta-sempai" Ino greeted the gate guard as they approached.

"Ah, Ino-chan. I'm glad you guys are early today." Shinta said with a smile. "Three guys just got called to the Hokage's tower and left us a bit short handed. I'll get Captain Yamato for your assignments." He turned and gave a loud whistle. A second later, a tall Jonin with wild black hair appeared in a puff of smoke beside him.

"Captain" Shinta saluted. "These are the replacements for today."

The captain studied them all slowly then said, "…good, good. Medical-nin right?" he indicated Sakura as he spoke.

"Hai" Sakura nodded.

"I don't have any on the North side so you and your partner," he pointed at Ino, "will be stationed at gate three" He made a note on his clipboard. "You two," He looked at Choji and Shikamaru. Both of them still seemed to be in a foul mood as the Captain consulted his chart. "Will be my runners today" Choji and Shikamaru looked like they could shoot Kunai with there eyes as the captain made another note on his clipboard. Sakura could sympathize though, being a runner was exhausting work.

"Well, that's all; I'll leave the rest to you Shinta." With that, the Captain vanished.

"Ok, so Sakura-san, Ino-chan please head to gate three and relive the men there. Here's your release scroll." He handed Ino a bright red scroll. "Choji-kun, Shika-kun I need this scroll taken to gate 5, this scroll to gate 2, and this scroll to gate 8" he handed Shikamaru a green, a yellow, and a blue scroll.

"Shika we can save you a trip and take the one for gate 2 on our way." Ino offered. Shika mumbled his thanks and handed Ino the yellow scroll. Then he and Choji set off back through the village.

"I hope they don't end up killing each other." Ino tried to joke as she and Sakura set off for gate 2.

"So what happened between them?" Sakura asked quietly as they waked down the tree-lined path. She was trying to get her mind off Kiba again.

"Well they're really close, you know and…well…"Ino looked up and watched the clouds float by. "Nothing…really…you know sometime they just get on each other's nerves…like any normal team." For a moment, her statement hung heavily in the air.

"Ino" Sakura said after a long pause, "you're a terrible liar. But if you don't want to tell me I understand." Ino was about to protest when they heard an angry yell coming from around the bend in the path, very close to where gate two was located. Ino and Sakura sprinted forward to see what was going on. As they came around the bend, they saw Tsume being held back by another leaf-nin as a strange woman lay before her on the ground.

"You'll be sorry you touched me Inuzuka." The woman in the dirt spat as she jumped up and dusted herself off. "Although you have more guts then I thought" the woman turned and strode angrily by Ino and Sakura. As she passed by, Sakura saw a Sand Hitaiate tied around her upper arm. Sakura and Ino rushed up to Tsume.

"I'm ok, you can let go of me now" Tsume told her companion. He released her instantly.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"It's none of your business Genin." the Chuunin next to Tsume said angrily.

"It's ok Mori. These are my son's friends." Tsume tried to smile at them but Sakura could see a fire burning behind her eyes.

"I had a dispute with the representative from Suna. Mori was kind enough to restrain me before I did something really rash." Sakura felt a chill creep among her spine as Tsume spoke. "Sakura-san I meant to come by and thank you for all you and Hinata did for Kiba this past week."

"I'm truly sorry I couldn't have done more." Sakura tried to say but the words were catching in her throat.

"Nonsense, You did your best right?" Sakura nodded, unable to speak. "The rest is up to Shino and his team." The breeze rustled the leaves as Tsume looked up into the sky.

"Um…Why are you two here in the first place?" Mori asked after a moment.

"Oh," Ino reached into her pouch and pulled out the yellow scroll. "Shinta asked us to drop off this scroll on our way to gate 3." Ino informed him.

"Arigato, Ino-san, Sakura-san." Tsume said as she took the scroll. "You should get going to gate 3. Those guys have been on duty since last night." Tsume said as she walked back towards the guard post.

"Hai" Sakura turned and began walking down the path. Ino caught up a moment later.

"That was weird," Ino said as she kicked a rock. "I wonder what punishment Tsume will get for fighting with a rep from another village."

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama will take Kiba's condition into account. Although it's weird that Tsume is even on duty right now. With the stress she's been under she should be on leave."

"If it was me I'd rather be working then fixating on my problems at home." Ino said quietly. Sakura sighed and thought about what she would do in Tsume's place.

The rest of the short walk was silent as Ino and Sakura thought about what they had just seen. When they reached gate 3 the two men on duty greeted then warmly.

"Do you have the release scroll?" the younger of the two asked eagerly. Ino pulled it from her pouch and handed it to them.

"Everything checks out, have a pleasant day ladies." The two leaf-nins waved as they walked out of sight. Ino picked up the clipboard hanging on the wall and looked through the log.

"No ones been through this gate for two days" Ino said as she flicked through the pages. Sakura stood in the archway and looked out into the surrounding forest.

"That's no surprise. The only village down this road is 50 miles away." Sakura remembered going there once when team 7 was still doing missions together.

"Well at least this will be a quiet day." Ino leaned back against the wall and yawned.

Time passed slowly for Sakura as she watched the leaves dance in the breeze. Around midday, Ino was watching a line of ants passing by when her head suddenly snapped to attention. At the same time, Sakura heard someone approaching fast from the Village. Shikamaru and Choji shot out from around the bend in the path and ran up to Sakura.

"What's the matter?" Ino asked with concern as she walked up to Shikamaru.

"A suspicious package has been delivered to the main gate." Shikamaru said a little rushed. "It is addressed to Haruno Sakura from Hatake Kakashi." Sakura's mouth dropped open as the full weight of his statement hit her. "The captain wants to examine it but we need your permission. Choji will relieve you and I'll escort you to the main gate." Sakura had never seen Shikamaru look so grave. She handed the clipboard to Choji and followed Shikamaru down the path.

"Why is it suspicious Shika-kun?" Sakura asked as they ran side-by-side.

"All mail that comes into Konoha gets passed over by Ninkens. They usually detect things like poisons and explosives but for some reason they alerted to your package. Do you know what might be in it?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, Kakashi-sensei was only going to send me letters." Sakura answered distractedly, she was wondering what Kakashi could have sent her.

"Umm…" Shikamaru left Sakura to her thoughts as they continued on their way.

When they arrived at the main gate, four leaf-nins, Including the Captain were standing around a large package.

"Sakura-san" Captain Yamato handed Sakura a clipboard. "Please sign your consent for us to search this package." Sakura signed and handed the clipboard back to the Captain. He turned and nodded to the men surrounding the package. They sat around the box and began a complex series of hand formations.

"Mitoosa no Jutsu" They called in unison as they stared at the box. "My God" one of them muttered as the technique began to take effect.

"Report" The captain ordered. A Chuunin with bright red hair stood up, walked to the Captain's side and whispered into his ear.

"…I …see… Sakura-san, Hatake was your Genin instructor correct?" Sakura nodded. "The package itself is safe but I think it would be better if we opened it at the hospital…" Sakura cut him off.

"What is it?" Sakura felt panic creep up inside her. The Captain was trying to keep something from her. She reached forward to open the package but Shikamaru grabbed her arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea Sakura-chan" Shikamaru warned her but Sakura shrugged him off and pulled open the top flap. Dried droplets of blood were smeared across its inner edge. Shikamaru made another half-hearted attempt to pull Sakura away.

"I have...have to see" Sakura said as she flung the box open.

There sitting in a nest of bloody rags was the head of Hatake Kakashi. His slivery hair was matted with blood and fell over his half open eyes. Kakashi's mask had been torn way and for the first time Sakura saw her Sensei's full face. She reached down to stroke his cheek but flinched when her fingers touched his cold hard flesh. She looked down at her fingers; they were smeared with Kakashi's blood.

"No…" She cried out in despair. "Don't leave me as well, sensei…" Sakura pleaded. She tried to stand buy her legs gave out beneath her. Just before she hit the ground Shikamaru's arms wrapped around her. Sakura turned and sobbed violently into his vest.

"I think Haruno-san should get some rest now," Captain Yamato told Shikamaru.

"Hai" He pressed two fingers against Sakura's forehead. "Yaku Neru" He whispered as as Sakura fell into a deep sleep.

Mitoosa- to see through

Ninken- Ninja Dogs

Yaku Neru- sleep well


	4. Winds of Change

The Winds of Change

Chapter 4

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She was lying in a hospital bed as the early morning light spread a soft pink glow across her blanket.

"Morning?" She wondered. "Why am I here?" Sakura sat up and started to rub her face. As her hand passed in front of her eyes the memory of them smeared with blood came rushing back to her. Tears flooded her eyes as she wept.

"You've left me behind Sensei and just like Sasuke, I can't follow you." Sakura buried her face in her hand and cried out in sorrow.

"Sakura?" Sakura's head snapped up as she recognized the voice. Her eyes meet clear blue ones as Naruto ran to her side and grabbed her hands.

"Naruto…Why are you here?"

"I came back as soon as I heard what happened." Naruto had a tear in his eye but smiled as warmly as he could.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry. He asked me to help him but in the end there was nothing I could do." Sakura began to cry again into Naruto's shoulder.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"It's my fault Kakashi is dead Naruto. He asked me to help him gather information but I was too busy with Kiba…"

"Sakura stop." Naruto sounded worried and a little angry as he spoke. "None of this is your fault. I want you to listen carefully Sakura, Kakashi's alright." Sakura pulled her hands out of Naruto's grasp.

"I am a Medical-nin Naruto! I've had enough training to tell that thing was real. Did you think you'd make me feel better by lying?" Naruto was speechless as Sakura stared at him. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach, Sakura felt uneasy. Why would Naruto lie…was there even a small possibility that he was telling the truth? As the thought crossed Sakura's mind she leapt from the bed, she had to find out for herself.

"Sakura wait" Naruto called as she ran out the door and headed towards the morgue.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura?" Suddenly Naruto's voice changed. Sakura spun around and blinked. When she opened her eyes, she was once again lying down but this time it was in her own bed in her own room. It was dark and the only light came from her door, which was slightly open.

"Sakura?" Sakura followed the voice and saw Ino sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at her. "Sorry to wake you but I thought you might be hungry." Reality suddenly crashed down on Sakura. It had been a dream. The false hope of Kakashi being alive evaporated in an instant, leaving her heart empty once again. She began to cry.

"Shh…It's ok." Ino hugged Sakura and tried to calm her down. "Don't worry we'll catch the bastards that did this. As soon as Hokage-sama found out what happened she sent a special Ambu team to investigate." Ino waited patiently for Sakura to stop crying.

"When is…his funeral?" Sakura asked hoarsely.

"Hokage-sama postponed it until the Ambu team returns with more information." Ino let go of Sakura and tried to smile warmly. "How about some dinner?"

"Dinner? What time is it?" Sakura looked up at the window.

"Well, its 8:30 but you've been asleep for a day and a half already. Shika over did his sleep jutsu a bit." Ino tried to laugh but it came out sounding flat.

"Yeah, Dinner would be nice." Sakura said after a short pause.

"Ok!" Ino jumped up and walked out. "It's a go Choji." Sakura heard Ino say loudly form the kitchen. Sakura looked back up at the window and saw the full moon rise slowly over the top of the trees. Sakura began to cry again, she just couldn't help it. The memory of Kakashi's face just wouldn't go away. After a little while, Ino came back in holding a bowl of stew. She set it down on the bedside table.

"It's an Akimichi Clan specialty. So eat up. It you want some more later on, we have a whole pot on the stove. Just call." Ino turned to leave.

"Wait…I'll come out and join you." Sakura didn't want to be alone. She stood up, grabbed the bowl and followed Ino out into the kitchen. Choji was setting his and Ino's bowls on the table as they entered.

"How are you doing?" he asked as they all sat down together at the small table.

"Pretty bad" Sakura answered truthfully. Choji looked down at his bowl.

"Asuma-sensei once told us that his greatest joy in life is that he has the opportunity to be our teacher….I'm sure Kakashi-sensei felt the same way." Ino nodded as Choji spoke. They sat in silence for the rest of the meal.

"So where is Shika-kun?" Sakura asked as she finished her stew.

"He went to report to Hokage-sama that you were awake…but he should have been back by now." Ino looked up at the clock on the wall.

"I think he might not come back for awhile." Choji said unexpectedly.

"Why not?" Ino asked surprised.

"He's been all mopey 'cause he blames himself for letting Sakura see…see what she saw and then messing up the sleep Jutsu."

"What do you mean Choji-kun?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"He told me earlier that he could have stopped you but he let you go. Then it was too much for you, not that anyone can blame you. It's just…" A knock at the door interrupted him. Ino got up and answered it.

"Finally…Come on in, you missed dinner…" Ino said to the person at the door. Sakura turned around and saw Shikamaru sanding in the doorway. As their eyes met, Shikamaru looked away.

"I …can't. Hokage-sama has called a special meeting and asked us to attend. Hurry up and get all your gear. This will probably get troublesome." Sakura jumped up and realized that she was in her nightclothes.

"It will just take me a moment to change, then…" Shikamaru cut her off immediately.

"Only Team Ten was summoned. You've been placed on special leave. Please stay here and rest." He turned away from her. "I'll wait out here."

Ino closed the door a little too hard and turned to face Sakura.

"I know it seems unfair but he's right." Choji said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You should rest for now. Who knows what the meeting is about anyways?" He grabbed his pouch from the couch and walked slowly out the door.

"Boys" Ino said irritated as she grabbed her own pouch from the counter. "If we can, we'll come back after the meeting and help clean up." Ino waved as she strode out the door. As the door closed, the thud echoed loudly in her silent apartment. Sakura looked over at the three empty bowls and turned towards her room. She couldn't stay here, she had to get out. She changed quickly and left.

She didn't know where she was going; all Sakura knew was she had to get as far away as possible. Every time she would stop, there would be something to remind her that she was alone. The ramen restaurant Naruto always went to, the bridge where they use to wait for Kakashi, the bench where she had last seen Sasuke. Finally, Sakura made it out past the village towards the training grounds. It was peaceful under the moonlight surrounded by trees. Sakura stepped out into a large cleaning and stopped. Three wooden posts stood in the middle of it. Without realizing it, Sakura had found the spot where they had first become a team. Off to one side the large black memorial stood out amongst the trees. Sakura walked slowly over to it and passed her hand over the lightly etched names.

"Your name will be on here soon." She said aloud. Sakura remembered the first time she had taken notice of the memorial. Kakashi had been trying to explain to Naruto that becoming a hero meant sacrifices.

"_Everyone I've cared for is gone_" Sakura hadn't understood the pain Kakashi felt when he had said those words but time had taught her much.

"I wonder if you got to see your friends again?" she said sadly. Sakura was wondered which of the etched names had been Kakashi's friend when she heard a rustle come from behind her. She spun around but saw nothing through the underbrush. She could hear the faintest hint of breathing coming from one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. Whoever was tracking her was doing a poor job of it. Sakura waited for the moon to slide behind a cloud, erasing its bright glow, then crept around and hid in a neighboring tree. It took a few minutes but Sakura watched patiently until a shadowy figure hopped down to the ground and looked around.

"I don't care if the Hokage herself ordered you to follow me," Sakura yelled as she jumped down from the tree. "Leave me the hell alone!" She lunged angrily at the figure but was surprised when her punch actually landed with a dull thud, against his jaw.

"Ugh." The figure fell hard into the dirt and did not try to get up. The moon chose this moment to come out from behind its cloud, revealing a pair of clear blue eyes staring up at Sakura from the ground.

"You're stronger than I remember Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Sakura hardly recognized the young man before her. His hair had been cut extremely short and dyed a dark brown. His normal colors of orange and blue had been replaced with more subdued tones. Nevertheless, there was no doubt that it was Naruto, His bright blue eyes and light whisker-like markings were unmistakable.

"Na…Naruto! Is it really you?" Sakura stammered.

"Yeah." Naruto replied simply as he slowly picked himself up. Sakura grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Ugh" Naruto moaned in pain. Sakura felt something warm and moist spread beneath her hands. She released Naruto and looked down at her hands; they were covered in blood.

"What happened?" Sakura voice was unnaturally high.

"It feels like my stitches must have come out. I…" Naruto swayed as he tried to stay standing.

"Come on" Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto for support. "We have to get you to the Hospital fast." She tried to step forward but Naruto pulled back.

"I can't." Naruto said darkly.

"Why not?" Sakura was getting frantic. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Just take me to my place and I'll explain." Sakura saw a flash of pain cross Naruto's face as he spoke.

"You really need to get looked at by a doctor." Sakura tried to argue.

"Damn it Sakura!" Naruto swayed again as he yelled. "I don't need a doctor's help, I need yours." For a moment, Sakura hesitated.

"Alright…Just hold on to me ok?" Sakura knew that Naruto could be stubborn but fighting with him now would only hurt him.

"Careful" Naruto whispered as they reached the edge of the village. "I can't be seen by anyone." Sakura looked at him questioningly but when he didn't elaborate she just nodded.

They reached Naruto's apartment without incident. Sakura pulled out her spare keys, opened the door and lead Naruto inside.

"Take off your shirt, lay down on your stomach and I'll look at your back." Naruto nodded and shuffled over to the couch. Sakura walked into Naruto's bathroom and took the first-aide pack from under the sink. When she returned she was shocked to see the large gashes crisscrossing Naruto's entire back. She knelt beside him and gently began cleaning the wounds.

"Naruto…Tell me. Who did this to you?" Sakura said in a hushed voice.

"Um…" Naruto ran a hand over his face. "Well I guess it all started a little over a week ago…I've been having trouble controlling the fox demon lately. When I get overexcited, he tries to take control. Jiraiya-sensei came up with a seal that completely imprisons the demon and keeps it from breaking free. When I lose it, he attaches a piece of paper carrying the seal to me, the seal imprints on my skin and I revert back to normal. Then once I'm ok he unseals me. Well last week I lost it again but this time when I woke up Jiraiya was laying over me. He was covered in blood and barley conscious. At fist, I thought I had done it, but he was able to tell me that Akatsuki had attacked while I was out of control. Jiraiya was able to save me but…" Sakura could see the pain in Naruto's eyes. "But I couldn't save him. He died…there was nothing I could do." Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "That's not the end. I didn't have a chance to bury him before another pair from Akatsuki found me and I had to run. With this seal still intact I'm very weak." Naruto rolled on his side and showed the seal to Sakura. "I came back to the village to get Kakashi-sensei to help take it off."

"Naruto…" Sakura didn't know how to tell him what had happen. "Kakashi is…"

"I know…" Naruto's voice sounded weary. "I returned the day after he left the village. I followed him…but I was too late. The letter he received from Jiraiya was a trap…and when…" Naruto opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He buried his head in his arm. Barely holding back sobs he continued. "…when I saw what they had done to him…I attacked them in blind rage. That's when I got these." Naruto indicated the gashes. "I know I'm lucky to be alive right now. Now that I can't access the demon's chakra I can't heal like I use to." Naruto wiped a tear away.

"Once I heal you we can go ask Tsunade-sama to look at that seal." Sakura said hopefully.

"There's more I haven't told you yet Sakura." Naruto turned his head away from Sakura and stared out the window. "When I was fighting with Akatsuki at their base, they said that there is no where I could run to because Tsunade-baka is…is on their side…" Sakura stared at Naruto in shock.

"There's no way that can be true. They must have been lying to you. Tsunade-sama cares about you and she wouldn't…"

"Sakura, Shizune was there… I saw her at their base. I'm not safe here but…but I knew that you'd help me no matter what. That's why I came to find you."

"I just…can't believe it. Why would she help them?"

"From what I overheard, it has something to do with the Sand Village and the Inuzuka clan. I don't know all the details." Sakura thought back to everything that had happen the past week; Kiba's poisoning, what Shizune had said, what Tsume had done to the Sand rep. It didn't make sense yet but a part of Sakura told her to trust in Naruto.

"Sakura, I'm sorry…I just thought you should know…" Naruto tried to sit up and face her but Sakura held him down.

"Let me finish healing you." Sakura called up most of her reserved chakra to heal the gashes. She had been saving it up bit by bit for months and now that she needed it, Sakura was glad she had been so cautious in using it. After she rested for a moment, Sakura began a complete examination of Naruto's body. The gashes were not Naruto's only injury; Sakura found damage throughout his body. Organs, ribs, chakra vessels, they all needed attention.

"I believe you Naruto…It's just that I don't know what to do."

Suddenly the village's emergency alarm sounded. Naruto jerked beneath Sakura's hands.

"They know I'm here. I have to leave." Naruto tried to jump up but Sakura pushed him back onto the couch.

"You're not strong enough to go running around right now. Anyways no one saw us. We're safe here for awhile." Sakura tried to calm Naruto. A sudden knock at the door sent a chill down her spine.

"Hide" She hissed. Naruto scurried into his bedroom. Sakura wiped her hands on the couch and went to open the door.

"Ino, Choji-kun, Shika-kun?! What are you guys doing here?" She asked grumpily as she pulled back the door.

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura felt her stomach flip. Shikamaru had never used her full name when addressing her before. "I've been ordered to take you into custody and transfer you to Anbu for questioning into the murder of Hatake Kakashi. Please come with us."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they just want to ask you a few questions." Ino said when she saw Sakura's shocked face.

"Of course." Sakura stepped out and locked the door behind her.

"Please turn over all personal equipment and belongings." Shikamaru reached out his hand and took the keys from Sakura. Sakura pulled out her spare Kunai and handed it over as well.

"This way please." Shikamaru gestured towards the stairway. Sakura was relieved when all three members of team ten followed her down the hallway. She had worried that one of them would stay behind to search the apartment. They walked in silence until Ino took a step closer to Sakura.

"You know the Hokage sent three teams to look for you?" She said in a hushed tone. "Do you know why she…"

"Ino," Shikamaru interrupted her. "Have you ever heard of a Chuunin-level prisoner escaping once they are in Anbu custody? It's a well know fact that most prisoners make their move while in transport. You should pay attention more." He looked into Sakura eyes as he spoke. "We wouldn't want anyone accusing us of letting our friend escape, right?" Choji gave Sakura a sly smile and ruffled Shikamaru's hair.

"What he's trying to say is hurry up and get going." Choji translated. Ino looked shocked but Sakura smiled.

"Thanks" Sakura said warmly as she slammed her fist into the ground, sending a cloud of dust and debris into the air. She jumped up onto a nearby roof and ran back towards Naruto's place. As she approached the apartment building Sakura detected two leaf-nin standing guard on the rooftop. Sakura slipped into a shadow and observed the situation patiently. She was relived when she noticed that Naruto's bedroom window was open slightly. It meant that he had already left before the guards had arrived. Sakura racked her brain for anywhere or anyone that Naruto would go to if he were in trouble.

"Iruka-sensei." Sakura whispered to herself. She turned and ran back through the village. However, when she arrived she found another shinobi standing guard over Iruka's place. As she watched the guard pace back and forth on the balcony, another thought crossed her mind.

"No way, that idiot wouldn't go there. But there seems to be no other choices. I guess it's worth a try." Sakura turned and ran along a narrow alley until it opened to a larger street. Ichiraku's ramen restaurant sat at the corner. It looked like it had been closed hurriedly after the alarm had sounded. It usually would be full of people on a night like this. Sakura watched the breeze play with the restaurant's banner and wondered if it had been a good Idea to come when a chill crept up her spine.

"Do you really think we would be looking for you and that demon brat and not place at least one guard here." A strange voice said from behind her just before Sakura's vision turned black.

"Can you hear me?" Sakura felt a hand touch her arm gently. "Please open your eyes" Naruto's voice pleaded.

"What happen?" Sakura asked groggily as she opened her eyes. It didn't make much of a difference however because everything was shrouded in darkness.

"Sakura you have to stay awake this time." Naruto said as he placed his other hand on her forehead.

"This time?" Sakura repeated dully, a sudden wave of fatigue made Sakura close her eyes again. "But I'm so tired…" A dull pain in the back of her head was growing steadily, causing her to lose focus.

"Wake up" Naruto said loudly as he shook her arm.

"Wake up!" This time a slap across the face pulled Sakura to her senses. Her eyes flew open and she saw an Anbu guard standing in front of her. Sakura tried to raise her hand to defend herself but found that she was tied to a chair in the middle of a large interrogation room. The guard nodded to another who was standing by the doorway.

"What's going on?" Sakura said loudly as she tested the strength of her bonds. The Guard before her turned and exited the room quietly.

"I demand to know the reason why I'm being held" Sakura yelled. The guard by the door continued to ignore her but Sakura could feel his icy glare even from behind his mask. Sakura considered her odds against a lone member of Anbu. He had the advantage, especially since Sakura had used a large portion of her reserved chakra for Naruto. As she began to formulate a plan, the door opened and Tsunade came in.

"Sakura-chan." Tsunade walked up in front of Sakura and stood with her hands on her hips. "First I want to apologize to you. I know you've been through a lot lately and I haven't made it easy on you. I also know that you must be very confused right now. I had thought to include you in this, but being the emotional child that you are, I was unsure how you would be influenced by that meddling Hatake's words. Just tell me where Uzumaki is and I can promise you'll be released as soon as we capture him." Tsunade slowly paced back and forth as she spoke.

"I don't know where he is." Sakura said briefly but truthfully.

"Sakura-chan, I understand how much you must care for that boy but you don't understand the situation…Do you know that he's the one responsible for what happened to Kiba and Kakashi?" Sakura knew Tsunade was just trying to get her to talk but she couldn't help but reply.

"That's a lie." She said her voice filled with venom.

"I can see from your expression that he didn't tell you everything. As you probably know the secret organization known as Akatsuki wants to capture the tail beasts at any cost. When their representative first came to me demanding that I hand over Uzumaki, I naturally refused. However, to prove their power they attacked our allies in Suna. The Council from Suna sent a massager to request our aid." Tsunade paused for a moment and looked at Sakura.

"What should I have done? Send dozens of our fighters to die in an escalation battle or give up one brat? In the end I agreed to help them capture Uzumaki. Tsume Inuzuka overheard our plans and was planning to warn Jiraiya. I couldn't let that happen. You must understand, my duty is to the village as a whole. Akatsuki ordered that Tsume be silenced but unfortunately Kiba got in the way. What happened was an accident but it served its purpose. Tsume agreed to keep quiet as long as we sent for Suna's expert for her son. If Na…Uzumaki had just turned himself over both Kiba and Kakashi would be safe." A long pause followed her rant.

"I don't think even you believe your own bullshit." Sakura spat.

"It doesn't matter now, that demon is a danger to this village and we have to hand him over. I'll give you one hour to tell us where he is. If you don't I'll be forced to authorize the use of torturer on you to extract the information we need." Tsunade turned on her heals and strode out of the room, taking the guards with her. Sakura tried to break the rope that bound her but it was too strong. Sakura's head was reeling from everything she had learned. She knew Akatsuki wanted Naruto but why was Tsunade going along so easily?

The time passed slowly as Sakura waited for the hour to be over. Suddenly she heard yelling coming from the other side of the back wall. She tried to turn around but the chair kept her from looking back. With a loud boom, the wall exploded inwards in a rain of debris and dust. As it began to clear, Sakura saw Naruto standing over three unconscious leaf-nins.

"Naruto, you bone head," Sakura scolded him as Naruto used his kunai to cut her free. "It's you they want; you shouldn't have come for me."

"I won't lose another team mate." Naruto panted. Sakura could clearly see Naruto was exhausted.

"You've never been very smart Uzumaki," Tsunade stood at the door with a sad smile on her face. "But to walk into such an obvious trap is dumb even for you." Naruto took Sakura's hand and turned to leave when two Ambu guards appeared suddenly before him. "I'll give you one last chance brat, give yourself up and I'll let Sakura go free." Naruto stopped and looked back at Tsunade. Sakura could feel him hesitate. She knew that Naruto would sacrifice himself to save her.

"Hey Tsunade-baka," Sakura had never been disrespectful to the Hokage before. "We won't listen to your lies any longer. Right, Naruto?"

"Right!" Naruto's indecision evaporated in an instant. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto smacked his hands together and made five clones. Usually Naruto could make many more but Sakura could tell he was running out of chakra fast. His clones attacked the Hokage and her guards as Sakura pulled the tired Naruto towards the hole in the wall. The guard closest to them pulled out his short sword and with a few strokes made quick work of Naruto's clone. He then jumped between them and the exit.

"Stop, now!" The Ambu guard yelled at them. Naruto jumped forward and began a complex set of hand signals Sakura had never seen before. But even as the air around Naruto began to swirl Sakura could tell he was too late. The guard jumped towards Naruto with his sword ready to cleave Naruto in half. In a split second, Sakura found herself leaping between them. She no longer had her kunai so she raised her arm to defend herself. A second later Sakura screamed as the chakra enhanced blade sliced through her forearm. Her severed right hand fell with a dull thud to the floor.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled in anguish as she fell to the floor. "Zetsumei no Yaiba." He screamed as he lunged forward and hit the guard in the stomach. Sakura watched through the haze of pain as the guard jerked then dropped to the floor. Naruto turned, lifted Sakura up into his arms and jumped pass the body into the night.

Zetsumei no Yaiba- Death blade.


	5. Rising Flames

Rising Flames

Chapter 5

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled in anguish as she fell to the floor. "Zetsumei no Yaiba." He screamed as he lunged forward and hit the guard in the chest. Sakura watched through the haze of pain as the guard slumped over and dropped to the floor. Naruto turned, lifted Sakura up and jumped pass the body into the night.

"Oh god!" Naruto groaned as he looked down and saw the blood flowing across Sakura's dress. "I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen"

"Naruto!" Sakura said through gritted teeth as Naruto ran across the rooftops. "Shut up and help me, give me your hand" Sakura released her bloody stump and took Naruto's right hand. "Follow me…bore, crane, dragon, tiger." As Naruto helped Sakura form the seals a bright white glow grew around their hands. "Now press it to the wound." Sakura instructed. As the light touched Sakura's forearm she cried out in pain. Naruto stopped immediately and watched as her torn flesh began to melt together at the edges.

"What the!?" Naruto started to lower Sakura to the ground.

"No..." Sakura managed to gasp "I'm ok…keep going… I just stopped the bleeding." Naruto nodded and continued to move quickly through the village.

"Careful…" Sakura cautioned him. "Tsunade would have posted more teams to capture you around the village." Naruto dropped down from the top of an apartment building and dashed towards a wooded area. He sat Sakura down in the middle of a thicket and lay down besides her.

"I have to rest for a moment." He wheezed. Sakura took the opportunity to rip a few strips of cloth from the edge of her dress and wrapped them around what was left of her forearm.

"I can't believe he did that to you." Naruto growled angrily. "That bastard deserved what he got." The coldness in his voice scared Sakura.

"Did you… kill him?" Sakura asked quietly. She could remember seeing that particular guard several times at the Hokage's tower.

"Why shouldn't I have? He was trying to kill us ." Naruto's voice was dangerously loud.

"Shhh… someone will hear us." No sooner had Sakura spoken then she heard a voice call out from the clearing nearby.

"Lee, this way." The voice belonged to Lee's teammate Tenten. Sakura watched from behind the bushes as Tenten walked under the canopy of trees near them.

"Yosh!" Lee sprinted into view behind her.

"This is bad" Naruto whined. "If they're here that means Neji isn't far away. We got to go before he sees us." Naruto grabbed Sakura's uninjured hand and turned to leave.

"Too late, Uzumaki." Neji's calm voice caused Sakura to jump in surprise. Neji was standing with is arms folded in front of them.

"Out of our way, Hyuuga." Naruto said dangerously as he pulled out his kunai. "I don't want Sakura to have to watch another person die." Neji looked at him with a slight smirk.

"This isn't the Chunin Exams Uzumaki. You wouldn't have it so easy this time if you choose to fight me." Naruto's knuckles went white as he tightened his grip on his Kunai.

"Oh, you've found them." Lee's voice was uncharacteristically quiet as he popped up besides Sakura. Both Naruto and Sakura leapt away.

"Don't be so jumpy Uzumaki." Neji said slightly amused. "We're here to help."

"My ass!" Naruto said rudely.

"No really." Tenten walked up next to Lee. "Shikamaru sent the word out that you were in trouble and to keep our eyes open for you." She looked over towards Sakura and gasped. "What happen to you? How did your arm get like that?" Tenten asked.

"It was one of those damned ANBU bastards." Naruto fumed.

"Here, dDrink this Sakura-chan. It will help." Tenten said as she pulled a small vile from her pack and handed it to Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said as Tenten pulled the stopper for her. The liquid was bitter but the pain in her arm vanished instantly. "That's amazing" Sakura exclaimed. "Where did you get it?"

Tenten smiled and said "I bought two vials from Nara-san a few months ago. The ingredients are very rare so he doesn't make it often…"

"The best way out of the village" Neji interrupted the girls talking "is along this stand of trees, southeast, until we reach the wall."

"Out of the village?" Sakura said softly.

"Of course." Neji said a little harshly. "There's no where in the village that would be safe for you to hide. Shikamaru is formulating a plan to sort this all out but until then it's better if you leave." Neji turned to Naruto. "Do you know of a small village where you'd be safe?"

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding. "It's just a little ways…" Neji held up a hand.

"If we don't know then we can't tell anyon anyone"

"But how will you find us when Shikamaru-kun figures things out?" Sakura asked. Neji reached into his pouch and took out a small wooden case.

"It's a moth that Shino lent Shikamaru before he left. Just release it once you've found a safe place. We should arrive in a day or so, depending on how far you've gone." Neji did a quick sweep of the area. "Ok, I'll be rear guard, Lee you're with Sakura-chan, and Tenten your with Naruto." Everyone nodded. "If anything happens, Naruto and Sakura just keep going. We'll fall back and provide cover. Everyone let's go."

Sakura ran besides Tenten as they passed under the trees towards the wall. Tenten looked back and watched as Neji motioned for them to change directions slightly.

"He must have seen a search team ahead." Tenten explained as they veered to the left. When they got closer to the wall Neji signaled to slow down and group together.

"Now we wait for the signal that it's safe." Neji crouched down next to Sakura.

"Who else is helping us?" Naruto asked.

"Inuzuka-san had guard duty tonight at midnight. Once she goes on duty she will open up a hole in the defenses for us. Sakura-chan, Naruto, once we're over the wall we'll fall behind and make sure you're not being followed."

"Thank you for doing this for us" Sakura said quietly to Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

"No need to thank us" Lee said proudly. "We just couldn't stand by and watch these injustices occur. Even if we must break the rules, I would gladly do it for…" Suddenly a small stone flew down towards them and bounced against Lee's head with a thump.

"There she is" Neji said while trying to hold back a smirk. "She's up on top of the right guard tower." Everyone followed his gaze. In the bright moon light Sakura could see movement on top of the tower. Tenten picked up the stone; tied around it was a white cord.

"This is the all clear signal. Let's go." Tenten informed Naruto and Sakura. Everyone jumped up and dashed towards the wall. Tenten pulled a scroll from her pouch and unfurled it gracefully over her head. She pressed her thumb along the script and summoned two fistfuls of kunai. She hurled them forward, creating a series of steps up the imposing wall. She leapt forward and showed Naruto and Sakura how to jump from one kunai handle to the next. Soon they were standing together on top of the wall looking out onto a sea of trees bathed in moonlight.

"Sakura-san?!" Tsume gasped as she approached them and saw Sakura's right forearm.

"We'll explain what happen later, Inuzuka-san." Tenten said quickly.

"You have the rope?" Neji asked Tsume.

"Here." Tsume tied one end of the rope to a ring set in the stone and let the other fall over the edge. "I've already prepared the gate log. Just make sure you're back inside by 1:00. I also have a message for you to take to Shikamaru from Shizune" Tsume told Neji.

"What?!" Naruto said loudly.

"Shhh." Tenten tried to quiet him.

"But she is on their side. She was there when Kakashi died!" He bellowed.

"Quiet." Neji ordered.

"Naruto," Tsume said quietly as she looked up at the moon. "Shizune has been helping you since before anyone else knew what was going on. Even before Kiba was poisoned she knew something was wrong. She tried to warn Jiraiya and Kakashi of the danger to you but her messages were intercepted somehow. She tried to protect Sakura as well but Shizune couldn't directly disobey Tsunade. If Tsunade knew what Shizune was really up to, we'd loose our greatest source of information. Do you understand?" Naruto didn't answer; he simply nodded then turned away.

"As I was saying Neji-san, tell Shikamaru that Shino's team was detained shortly after leaving Suna by subordinates of Akatsuki. They aren't in immediate danger but Shizune said their release is only guaranteed if Tsunade hands Naruto over." Neji looked grim as he processed the new information.

"Tsume-san" Sakura reached out and took her hand. "Kiba is strong. I'm sure he will hang on until we can fix all this." Tsume smiled weakly then She turned to leave. Just before she reached the stairs shebut stopped and looked back at Sakura.

"Take care of her Naruto, I owe her a lot." When Naruto nodded and Tsume turned and hurried back down towards the gate post.

"Everyone climb down this." Neji pointed to the rope as he spoke. Sakura was about to point out that it would be difficult for her when he added, "Lee take Sakura on your back"

"Yosh!" Lee grabbed Sakura around the middle and swung her on his back.

"Oi! Don't be so rough with her fuzzy brows!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Quiet!" Neji ordered. "Lee head down first, we'll be right behind you." Lee climbed over the edge of the wall and lowered the both of them slowly down the rope. Sakura looked up and watched as Tenten, Naruto, and finally Neji followed them. When they had all reached the bottom Lee helped Sakura get down from his back.

"Well good luck and we'll see you soon." Tenten bid them farewell.

"Even though you are injured your youthful energy will propel you forw…"

"You should go quickly." Neji cut Lee off again.

"You're right, Thanks for everything." Sakura turned and began to walk into the forest. Naruto hesitated then turned back to face the village.

"I will come back, and when I do you'll be sorry Tsunade-baka!" Naruto yelled into the night. Tenten smiled at him but Neji was clearly irritated.

"Do you ever shut up Naru…" Neji stopped suddenly and spun around towards the wall "What the hell is…" Neji was cut off as a huge explosion ripped through the wall behind him and swallowed his team. Sakura watched in horror as the shock wave caught her and threw her violently into the trees. Everything went black as Sakura's back slammed into a thick tree trunk and she passed out.

When she opened her eyes she was laying face up on the ground. Smoke swirled around her and stung her throat. Sakura carefully rolled over and looked around. Fire was everywhere. It licked at the surrounding trees and crept along the dry grass. She looked back towards the wall and gasped as her eyes passed over three figures lying on the ground engulfed in flames. "No!" Sakura cried as she jumped shakily to her feet and ran forward. Sakura brought her hands up to create a water jutsu to douse the flames but realized it was useless. Not only could she not form the seals without her right hand but the bodies of her friends were no longer moving. They were already dead.

Fear gripped Sakura as she realized she had lost sight of Naruto during the blast. Was he one of the corpses before her? A soft moan from behind her sent a wave of relief through Sakura. She turned and saw Naruto laying face down in the grass under a large oak tree. His dark hair glistened as the blood covering it reflected the fiery glow. She ran over to Naruto's side and slowly flipped him over.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" Sakura asked as she pressed the edge of her dress against his temple to stop the bleeding. His dyed brown hair clumped together at the edge of the gaping wound. Naruto eyes fluttered at the sound of Sakura's voice but he did not answer.

"Somehow I knew I'd find the two of you together." A cold voice chuckled from beyond the ring of light cast by the fire. Sakura spun around and stared into the shadows.

"Who's there?" She called, trying to make her voice sound imposing. "Identify yourself"

"I'm hurt Sakura-chan." The voice said sarcastically. A tall figure wearing a long dark cloak walked boldly into the light. "You don't recognize the voice of your teammate?" The hood of the cloak fell away revealing the face Uchiha Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"I'm here because Naruto is here and I plan to kill him." Sasuke said simply.

"Kill Naruto, but why? You had your chance back when you leftthen. Why now?" Sakura's mind was racing. She had to find a way for her and Naruto to escape.

"Why now? That's a good question, see my brother wants him. If my brother is able to capture the Kyuubi then I will have a harder time exacting my revenge. I can't allow him to grow stronger so I must kill Naruto." There was a faint smirk on Sasuke's lips. "I had hoped to keep you out of this. Step aside and I won't hurt you." Sakura picked up Naruto's kunai and stood to face Sasuke.

"I can't let you do that Sasuke-kun" She held the kunai tightly in her good hand. Sasuke began to laugh; it was cold and cruel and sent a shiver down Sakura's spine.

"Look at yourself Sakura. What do you hope to accomplish with only on hand?' Sasuke sneered as he brought his hands together before him. "One last warning. Step aside." Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she shook her head.

"So be it!" Sasuke leapt forward and was beside Sakura before she could blink. He hit her in the side of the head with his elbow, knocking her off balance. Sakura tried to take a step back but tripped over Naruto and fell on top of him. "This is going to be easier than I expected, I won't even have to use my Ssharingan on you." Sasuke grinned. Sakura screamed in rage and threw her kunai at Sasuke's head. It whizzed through the air, scratched Sasuke across the cheek and landed in the tree trunk behind him. The smile on Sasuke's face was gone in an instant.

"Too slow" Sasuke growled as he gripped Sakura by the front of her dress and flung her across the clearing. Sakura spun in mid-air and landed on her feet. Behind her Sasuke unsheathed his sword and leaned over Naruto. "It's too bad dobe." Sasuke looked down at Naruto's pale white face. "I was looking forward to killing you in a real battle." He said as he placed the tip of the sword against Naruto's chest.

"Don't touch Narutohim!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her good hand into the ground. A huge crack opened up before Sakura and ripped through the earth towards Sasuke. He jumped back in time to avoid the destruction then smiled. "You've become much stronger Sakura…but it's not enough." Sasuke easily jumped the fissure and plunged his sword into Naruto's heart. For a split second Naruto's eyes flashed open and Sakura could see the intense pain on his face before he slumped back to the ground.

"You bastard!" Sakura roared as she jumped forward. She had no idea what she was doing but pain and rage swirled inside her, compelling her to act. Before Sakura knew what was happening Sasuke had pinned her to the ground.

"You couldn't keep me from leaving, you couldn't heal Kiba, you couldn't help Kakashi, and you couldn't even save your precious Naruto. Why do you even try?" Sasuke spat at her.

"Wha…what did you say?" Sakura asked hoarsely. Her face was pale and she was starting to shake.

"You want me to tell you how worthless you are again?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"No, I mean. How do you know about Kiba? You shouldn't know that." Sakura brought her knee upkicked suddenly and caught Sasuke in the groin. As Sasuke doubled over in pain Sakura escaped from his grasp.

"You bitch!" Sasuke hissed. "I'll kill you." Sakura flinched as she saw the crazed glow in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke slowly straightened himself and placed a hand on the tree behind him. As his hand brushed by the kunai Sakura had thrown earlier an evil smile crossed Sasuke's lips. "Let's see how you like being killed by your own weapon." He said as he pulled it out of the wood and pointed it at Sakura. Fear gripped Sakura as she felt her end fast approaching. She was no match for the Uchiha heir even in the best of conditions. And now that she was injured she was only postponing the moment of her death. Surely it would be better to stop struggling and accept her fate at the hands of Sasuke.

"Sakura, don't give up!" Naruto's voice called out to her. A surge of hope hit Sakura but as she turned towards his body she saw that it was as still and lifeless as before. Suddenly Sasuke was on top of her pinning her once more into the dirt. Sakura looked up into the dark ebony eyes and stopped struggling. A white hot pain pierced Sakura's gut and when she looked down she could see the kunai Sasuke held was sticking out of her stomach.

"No…" Sakura whispered as she touched the blood oozing out of her. "This isn't really happening."

"What a shameful death for a Shinobi." Sasuke whispered in her ear. "Frozen in fear. You didn't even try to defend yourself." Sasuke said as he twisted the kunai deeper into Sakura's stomach.

"There was no point." Sakura sighed. She smeared her blood on hery hand across Sasuke's cold cheek and down his chest towards the kunai.

"That's right. There was nothing you could have done anyways." Sasuke sneered.

"No." Sakura's voice is a little stronger this time "What I meant was, there was no point in defending myself against you because…" Sakura jerked the kunai from her stomach, twisted it and plunged it into Sasuke's chest. "you'reYou're not real." Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and pain as the blade pierced his heart. Sasuke's breathing became labored as he slowly fell against Sakura.

"When I looked into your eyes I didn't feel any love for you." Sakura could hear Sasuke's breathing slow down as tears filled her eyes. "It's not because of what you've done but because in my heart I know it's not really you." Sakura slowly pulled the kunai from Sasuke's chest and held him close against her. As the last bit of strength left Sasuke's body the world around Sakura began to fade into darkness. Slowly Sakura felt warmth spread throughout her as the pain that was radiating from her stomach disappeared. Even though everything was pitch black Sakura felt at peace. If this was death, then it wasn't so bad after all. Sakura felt almost happy as she lost consciousness.

To be continued….

Wow only one more chapter to go. Then maybe a short spoof chapter if I'm not lazy. This story has taken me almost five months to write and it is by far my longest project. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate the feed back.


	6. The Waking World

The Waking World

Chapter 6

A dull ache brought Sakura back from her dark dreams. Her whole body felt sore and stiff as she tried to roll over on her side. The glare of the setting sun made Sakura blink as she opened her eyes. As she adjusted to the light Sakura saw that she was lying in a hospital bed. Sakura looked around and gasped as her eyes fell on the person sitting next to her. Snoring softly, Naruto slept with his head resting on one hand while the other hand gripped the railing of Sakura bed.

"Naruto?!" Sakura whispered as she reached out to touch his bright blond locks. Suddenly she froze; she had reached out without thinking with her right hand and found it was whole again. It was lightly bandaged but completely real. "What…?" Sakura jerked her hand back and stared at it. What was going on? Not even Tsunade had the power to grow back limbs. Sakura flung back her sheets, pulled up her gown and examined her abdomen. A thin line of stitches ran across her pale skin but they were in the wrong position. Sasuke had stabbed her cleanly through the middle of her gut. Sakura didn't understand what was going on.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried with joy. Sakura head snapped up. Naruto was starring at her looking worried. He jumped up and looked quickly behind Sakura. She followed his gaze and saw half a dozen monitors and machines connected to her by bundles of wires.

"Oh, Sakura" Naruto reached over and gave her a big hug. "They're all back to normal. You're finally back" Naruto squeezed Sakura tightly but she didn't respond.

"Why…why are you here?" Sakura asked flatly. She could feel his hear pounding against her but she still couldn't believe it. Naruto pulled back and looked into Sakura eyes.

"I came 'cause you were in danger." Naruto said softly.

"Why are you alive!?" Sakura's voice grew louder.

"Um…" Naruto started to answer but the sound of a door opening cut him off. From the other side of the curtains surrounding her bed Sakura heard a pair of high-heels walking toward her.

"Naruto, the nurses told me you can back after I told you to get some rest…" Tsunade pulled back the curtains and abruptly stopped. Sakura had frozen when she heard Tsunade's voice but now that they were face to face Sakura was overcome with fear. She leaped out of the bed and began to pull franticly at the cords and wires that held her back. One by one the monitors began to beep shrilly as they were disconnected.

"Wait! Calm down" Naruto tried to stop Sakura but she shoved him away.

"Why aren't you dead!?" She yelled at him. Sakura kept backing up until she hit the wall. She slid down and sat with her knees curled up to her chest and began to cry. Naruto took a cautious step forwards and reached out his hand.

"Don't touch me!" She sobbed into her gown. Slowly Naruto knelt down in front of her.

"Sakura…we're not going to hurt you." Naruto said softly, His bright blue eyes looked hurt and concerned. Slowly Sakura reached out and brushed her hand across Naruto's cheek. He felt warm and real under her touch.

"Trust me" He pleaded as he held out his hand to her.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sakura pulled Naruto into a tight embrace and began to cry onto his shoulder. "I'm so confused." Naruto picked her up gently and took her back to the bed.

"Just relax and we'll try to explain." He said as he began to reattach the monitors.

"You've been asleep for about a month." Tsunade began as she watched from beside the curtains.

"A month?" Sakura sighed as she lay back down.

"Yes, This all started the day that the Messenger from Suna came…do you remember the old woman who was attacked by wolves?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded even though she didn't understand.

"What does that woman have to do with any of this?" She asked

"She is a very well known Getsu user by the name of Shinju. She was sent by the Kazekage to warn us of a possible attack. On the way she became ill. While disorientated and lost she was attacked by a pack of wolves. If our people hadn't found her in time she would have died. As you might remember she was transported here for treatment. When you spoke to her in the emergency room she awoke. Unfortunately because of her fever she thought she was still being attacked so she placed a powerful Getsu on you called Shiboo Yume. Since she was not fully conscious the Getsu was extremely unstable. It caused your vital signs to fluctuate dangerously. I consulted with Kurina and she suggested attempting to dispel it. However, our first attempt nearly killed you. Even with both Kurina's and my Chakra we just didn't have enough power. So I sent for Naruto, with his help we were able to stabilize you, but you didn't wake up.

"You should have seen it." Naruto said excitedly. Jiyra thought I was going to loose control but I was able to hold it together long enough to help you." He beamed proudly.

"After that you were stable but you began waking up at odd times then going right back into the coma." Tsunade said.

"Once you even got out of bed and ran out of the room before you collapsed again." Naruto added.

"That went on for two weeks until one night you started screaming. We rushed in and saw your left hand glowing brightly. You touched it to your right hand and caused some sever burns." Sakura lifter her right hand and looked at the bandages.

"It won't leave any major scars." Naruto tried to comfort Sakura.

"It seems you tried to perform an incomplete healing Jutsu on yourself." Tsunade said calmly.

"And my stomach?" Sakura asked.

"That was two days ago. We were losing hope that you'd wake up. You had begun to have a high fever and we couldn't figure out the cause. It was your appendix. We barley removed it in time to save your life." Sakura traced the line of her stitches through the thin fabric of her gown.

"What does all this mean?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"I means that nothing since the moment that woman touched you was real." As Tsunade spoke Sakura sat up suddenly and winched in pain.

"…You mean…Kiba, Kakashi, Neji…even Sasuke…They are all ok?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked concerned again.

"Everyone is fine." Tsunade smiled warmly. Sakura started crying with relief. Naruto sat next to her in the bed and put his arm around her.

"It's ok." He patted her shoulder kindly. After awhile Sakura drifted off to sleep leaning against Naruto.

---

It was dark when Sakura opened her eyes again. From the other side of the curtains she could hear hushed voices.

"I'm really amazed. I've never heard of anyone surviving that Genjutsu. It is suppose to make you go up against your worst fears. Since most people fear death it always ends badly." Sakura though about the moment Sasuke had stabbed her, The thought of dying paled in comparison to the fear of not being able to save him.

"I wonder what she had to face." Tsunade's voice asked.

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready." Sakura sat up and winched. Kakashi's voice had responded.

"Sensei?" She called out as she struggled to get out of the bed.

"Sakura." Kakashi scolded her when he pulled back the curtains and saw her standing up. "You should be…" He was cut off as Sakura hugged him tightly.

"Um…Kakashi looked lost as he tried to comfort the young kunoichi. He patted her head gently and led her back to the bed.

"I just got back from a mission and though I'd check on you. Image my surprise when I learned you were awake?" Sakura could see his smile through the mask.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked as she put her head on the pillow.

"Oh, He'll be back in a few minutes. He went to get something to eat."

"He hasn't left your side for more than ten minutes since he got here. He's getting on my nerves…speak of the devil" Tsunade smiled as Naruto walked in slurping the dregs from a ramen cup.

"Sakura? You should be sleeping." Naruto complained. "Did you two wake her up?" Naruto asked Kakashi and Tsunade.

"No, it's ok Naruto." Sakura said.

"I think we should leave anyway and let Sakura get some sleep." Tsunade said.

"But I…" Naruto started loudly.

"Not you brat, I meant Kakashi and I." She turned towards Sakura "If you need anything I'll be in my office here at the hospital. Ok." When Sakura nodded she turned and left; Kakashi waved and followed her out. Naruto watched them leave then threw away his cup and sat down next to Sakura. She laid back and stared at the ceiling. Now that it was quiet her thoughts drifting to Sasuke.

"Are you Ok?" Naruto asked as he leaned over the railing.

"I'm fine." She lied. She didn't want him to worry about her anymore than he already did.

"No you're not." Naruto took her hand. "Sakura, we're teammates. You can talk to me." Sakura looked up and saw the care in Naruto's clear blue eyes. She looked away and saw the stars shinning outside her window.

"It was just so…horrible. I couldn't do anything. Kiba got sick but all I could do was watch as he got worse. I saw Kakashi's severed head in a box." Tears were streaming down Sakura's cheeks as she spoke. "And I knew I had failed him. Even you…" Sakura looked back at Naruto and tried to breathe as she remembered the pain on his face as Sasuke had plunged his sword into Naruto's heart. "I watched helplessly as Sasuke killed you." She ran her hand over Naruto's chest, reassuring herself that he was really there. "He said…he said I was too weak." Sakura hung her head in shame. After a few moments Naruto lifted her chin, he was smiling at her.

"And you believed that crap?" He asked surprised. "Most people really thought you wouldn't make it. I remember one day Neji was scolding Kiba 'cause he didn't have a decent suit to wear to your funeral. I had to kick his ass for that. Naruto showed Sakura a long scab on the back of his knuckles. "But I knew without a doubt you'd pull through."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"There was one night when you woke up and made me a promise. You said you'd get strong with me and together we would bring him home. I knew…I could see it in your eyes; you wouldn't let anything stop you. So what if he said you were weak? Sakura, real strength isn't how powerful you are, it's getting up after you've been beaten down, it's not giving up when everything seems hopeless, it's doing what you think is right no matter what." Sakura could see the fire burning in his eyes. "I see that strength in you, even if you don't see it in yourself. Sakura, I…" Naruto stopped and smiled. "I think I should let you go back to sleep." He pulled the covers up over Sakura and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "The sooner you get out of here the sooner you can continue your training, right?" Sakura smiled back at him and closed her eyes.

………

A few days later Sakura walked beside Naruto down the streets of Konoha. She watched sadly as the light breeze made the cherry petals that littered the streets dance in the gutters. It had been a real disappointment when Sakura had realized she had slept though the Cherry Blossome festival. Trying to cheer her up, Naruto had offered to take Sakura to her favorite tea shop.

"…So Jiraiya says he's going to work me really hard to make up for the month I spent sitting on my ass." Naruto joked as they sat down together next to the front window. They hadn't even ordered their tea before two shadows passed by outside. Sakura heard a bell ring as Kiba and Hinata opened the door and strolled in. Hinata smiled when she saw Naruto but Kiba looked unhappy to see them sitting there.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, I heard you were out of the Hospital but I didn't think you would be up and about yet." Hinata said with concern.

"Well, Naruto is leaving today to continue his training and I just couldn't spend another hour in that bed," She said happily.

"Oi, why don't you two join us?" Naruto offered.

"I don't think…" Kiba tried to say but Hinata interrupted.

"O…ok. We'd love to. Shino couldn't make it today so it is just the two of us." She sat down next to Sakura.

"It was just the two of us." Kiba muttered darkly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing" Kiba sighed as he sat down between Hinata and Naruto. Sakura tried to hide a laugh. They talked happily for a few minutes before Naruto saw Choji, Ino and Shikamaru walk by outside.

"Just a minute" He excused himself before jumping up and pulling the three of them into the shop.

"But we have a mission." Shikamaru complained as he was dragged to the table.

"Liar." Choji said with a smirk. "Do you want a Dogo stick Shika?" He asked as he went to get their tea. Shikamaru frowned.

"Get me one too" Ino called as she pushed Shikamaru down into a chair next to Naruto. She left a seat open for Choji and joined them at the table. No sooner had Ino sat down than Hinata jumped up.

"Oh look, here comes Shino." She said happily.

"Really?!" Kiba gulped as he looked out the window. Shino strode in and even through his shades everyone could feel his glare.

"Oh! This tea shop!" Kiba said loudly to Hinata. Ino giggled. Shino took the empty seat between Ino and Sakura. A moment later Choji walked over with a large platter of tea and treats.

"Misa-san sent this over for us in honor of Sakura-chan's recovery." Choji pointed to the elderly owner of the shop.

"ARIGATO" Everyone (well almost everyone) thanked her loudly, Shikamaru was still pouting.

"Wow," Naruto said. "All we need now is…"

"Biscuits?" Choji asked.

"Juicy hot gossip?" Ino asked.

"No. All we need is Team Guy." Naruto said loudly.

"What about Team Guy?" Tenten was walking in with Lee and Neji in tow.

"Oi," Naruto jumped up grinning madly. "Sit, sit" pulled another table over and pushed Choji's chair closer to Shikamaru to make room. Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto run around.

"We can not join this happy party. We've been sent to get Naruto." Lee said sadly. "He must once again set out on a youthful journey of…"

"Jiraiya-sama wants you to meet him at the Hokage's tower." Neji interrupted Lee.

"Awww. But…wait did he say when he wanted me to meet him?" Naruto grinned evilly.

"I assume he meant now." Shikamaru looked hopeful as he spoke. Naruto started to argue with Shikamaru and Neji. Soon everyone chimed in with their opinion.

"Naruto?" Everyone looked at Sakura. "One drink together won't take too long right?"

"Of course not." Lee said as he sat down. Everyone smiled and sat around the two tables. The talking continued for almost an hour before Jiraiya knocked loudly on the window as he tried to get Naruto's attention.

Well, I really should be going." Naruto stood up and set his cup down heavily on the table. Everyone rose and said their goodbye's to him. "I have a promise to keep." Naruto said and turned to leave. He was about to walk out the door when Sakura walked up behind him and took his hand.

"Remember, that promise isn't just yours anymore. I'll be ready when you come back. Thank you for being here for me."

"I'd do anything for you Sakura, Goodbye" Naruto said with a blush. And as he ran off with Jiraiya, Sakura thought fondly about the next time they would meet.

Shiboo Yume- Deathly Dream


	7. Naruto's Nightmare

Naruto's Nightmare

Naruto left Sakura's room quietly. Tsunade-sama had said that even though Sakura had been asleep for a month she still needed to rest. As Naruto walked down the hallway his stomach growled loudly. Naruto looked down and rubbed his abdomen.

"How about some ramen? I probably still have a few packs left at home." Suddenly Naruto tripped over something and fell flat on his face.

"Watch where your going brat." A horse voice growled. Naruto looked up and saw an old woman leaning against the wall in a hospital gown.

"Don't call me a brat you old hag." Naruto said angrily as he jumped up. The woman snatched Naruto by the collar.

"Who are you calling a hag?" She yelled. Naruto was about to yell back when he felt a terrible charka just behind him.

"Naruto, What are you doing to my patient?" Tsunade's voice barely hid her anger.

"Nothing" Naruto pulled back as the old woman released him.

"Go find something to do with yourself brat. And get out of my hospital." Naruto knew better than to argue. He turned and walked off sullenly.

Well at least I have something to look forward to" Naruto thought as he left the hospital and walked down the path towards his apartment.

When Naruto reached his apartment he had to rummage through his pouch for his keys. He opened the door and strode inside. The first thing he noticed was that everything was clean. Naruto had been surprised the first day he had returned to see Sakura because someone had apparently cleaned his apartment. He learned from Tsunade later that Sakura often went to his apartment to dust. But in the past week Naruto had allowed his apartment to revert back to its more familiar messy state. With Sakura still in the hospital the cleanliness of his surroundings surprised him. A moment later Naruto found a note sitting as his small dinning table. The short note was written in graceful script.

"Naruto-kun, the Hokage told us how much time you've been spending with Sakura-chan, so we came by to clean up a bit for you. If you need anything else just let us know.

Your Friends,

Team (Hinata, Kiba, Shino)

Underneath in barley legible letters was post scrip.

P.S. Hinata did all the work so you owe her Uzumaki. –Kiba

Naruto smiled brightly. It was still hard to believe sometimes that he had so many friends now after being alone for so long. Naruto folded up the letter and put it in his pocket he would defiantly have to think up a way to thank Hinata before he left for training again. Naruto's stomach gave another rumble.

"Ok, I'm going." Naruto turned and entered his kitchen. He pulled out a pair of chopsticks then opened the cupboard where he kept all his instant ramen and gasped. It was empty. Sitting on the empty shelf Naruto found another note.

"It was moldy so we threw it out. - Shino"

Naruto was fuming. "Why?" he bellowed. "Mold isn't …that bad. Last time I was only sick for a day." Naruto pulled out his Gamata and opened its mouth. He sighted with relief. Jiyara hadn't cleaned him out completely last time; he still had enough to restock his beloved ramen. Naruto closed his wallet and left his apartment. A pretty cheap convience store was just around the corner.

"Good evening, how may I assist you?" The clerk asked as Naruto entered the store.

"Just here to pick up a few necessities" Naruto said with a wave. He walked towards the back of the store but found the shelves empty.

"Hey" Naruto walked quickly back to the front of the store. "You're out of instant ramen"

"Sorry sir, we've been out for awhile. The factory we ship it from went out of business."

"Really? That's odd, I wonder why?" Naruto scratched his head and left the small shop. There was a grocery store somewhere on the next block Naruto remembered. He could try there next. But it was the same there as well.

"I'm sorry sir; we don't have any ramen left. I could order some but I don't know when it would arrive."

"No, that's ok…I'll just go…um." Naruto couldn't think of what to do.

"Na...Naruto-kun?" Hinata's quiet voice came from around the corner. She stepped out from around the shelves and smiled. "What's the matter?"

"I can't find any Ramen"

"Oh…sorry but the stuff in your cupboard was just so…"

"Nasty?" As Naruto finished her sentence Hinata began to blush.

"That's not what I was going to say." She said sheepishly.

"It's ok." Naruto said with a smile. Suddenly he remembered the letter. "Um Hinata I was thinking of getting some fresh ramen from Ichiraku. Would you like to come with me?" Hinata blushed crimson and looked shocked for a moment.

"I can't." Something inaudible passed Hinata's lips.

"What?"

"I can't...I mean we can't. Ichiraku closed down a few months after you left. Tsuchi-san said there just wasn't enough business to…" Hinata wasn't able to finish her sentence; Naruto was already out the door and racing down the street.

A few minutes later he was standing in front of a boarded up shack.

"….It can't be." Naruto looked up at the faded banner and wept. He fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. "This isn't real…Noooo!"

"Uzumaki, are you listening to me?" Naruto's head snapped up and he saw Tsunade standing over him. He was back on the floor of the hospital hallway.

"Are you ok brat?" The old woman in the hospital gown asked. I really didn't mean to touch his skin it was just an accident."

"What!?" Everything fell into place. Naruto jumped up and dusted himself off. "I'm fine. No harm done…just…tell me Ichiraku's it still open?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yeah, last time I checked." Tsunade answered warily. "Naruto I want to check you over…" but it was too late. Naruto was jumping for joy as he ran down the hallway.


End file.
